Don't leave me alone
by Ezarelle
Summary: La villa de Rodorio se encuentra sumergida en algarabía y fiesta. Febrero ha llegado al fin y con él la festividad más romántica del año. Sin embargo una pequeña castaña no comparte la alegría de los demás. En su corazón hay una sombra de pesar. Pero una visita inesperada podría cambiar su ánimo ¿No sabes que los dioses escuchan en silencio nuestras plegarias?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes y la historia de The Lost Canvas pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi. Fic sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

 **Capítulo I: _Con el pasar de los días._**

 _Rodorio, Grecia._

 _Tres años después de la Guerra Santa_.

El sol comenzaba a asomarse tímidamente por entre las nubes, iluminando las casas cubiertas por el blanco manto de neblina, tejiendo caprichosos matices vaporosos en el ambiente. Unos ojos aceitunados observaban el místico espectáculo tras el cálido resguardo de una empañada ventana.

Las pequeñas aves comenzaban a cantar desde sus nidos en el campanario. Un sonoro suspiro se escapó de los labios de la joven. Lo quisiera o no, el día había comenzado.

-Ánimo Agasha... - Se dijo a sí misma.

Perezosamente salió de su cama y se dirigió escaleras abajo, primeramente a la cocina y después al pequeño cuarto de baño. Tras varios minutos salió tiritando de frío, y con el pelo aun húmedo se encaminó hacia la cocina. Una vez que reavivó el fuego, se quedó un instante frente a él frotándose las heladas manos. Quizá debía hacerle caso a su papá y tomar el baño por las noches, pero su pereza era tanta qué lo único que deseaba era dormir.

Unos ruidos en la entrada la sacaron de sus pensamientos. Colocó la tetera al fuego y subió a su cuarto para terminar de vestirse.

Cuándo bajo de nuevo, Lysandro ya estaba en la cocina sirviendo el té.

-Buenos días papá. -Lo saludo con un beso en la mejilla.

-Buenos días pequeña... Qué bueno que hayas puesto la tetera, así no hacemos esperar a Pakia.

El mencionado ingresó en la cocina, dejando en el suelo varias herramientas.

-Buenos días Agasha, ¿nos acompañaras hoy?

-Buenos días señor Pakia, claro que los acompañare, pero primero venga, vamos a tomar un té calentito.

-Ven Pakia, vamos siéntate con nosotros. Que la mañana está bastante fría.

-Muchas gracias, les acepto la invitación.

Momentos más tarde, los tres iban caminando por el sendero del bosque envueltos en gruesas capas. Siguieron hasta llegar a una verja de madera. Dentro de ella había una cabaña de madera y un pequeño invernadero con varias parcelas sembradas con una gran variedad de flores.

Comenzaron a cortar las flores y a colocarlas en distintas cestas. Una vez que acabaron con su labor, Agasha se dirigió a la parte posterior de la cabaña, frente al cauce de un río donde se encontraba un bellísimo rosal, cuyos capullos aún no florecían. Con mucho cariño, retiro las hojas secas de entre las ramas, mientras tarareaba una cancioncilla.

Poco después los tres se marchaban cargando las cestas.

* * *

Ya en casa, los dos hombres se dispusieron a arreglar las flores mientras que Agasha se dirigió a la cocina a preparar el almuerzo.

-Pfff... Y además tenía que hacer tanto frío. Espero que estos días pasen rápido. Si por mi fuera, me la pasaría durmiendo... -Meditó un par de segundos., y después negó con la cabeza. -Pero si eres tonta Agasha, no deberías de hablar así. Sabes bien que es en estos días donde la venta de flores aumenta. Deberías de alegrarte por ello, mira a papá, está muy feliz. Así que cambia esa actitud huraña, qué nada bien te hará.

Con esa nueva determinación terminó de preparar la comida y la sirvió.

Sin embargo, su pesimismo regreso poco tiempo después. La castaña estaba sentada frente a una mesa repleta de flores de todos los colores, listones a juego y papeles primorosamente decorados. A Lysandro le encantaba comentar muy orgulloso sobre el talento que Agasha había heredado de su difunta madre para hacer arreglos florales. Y en verdad era una actividad que a ella le agradaba mucho, pero en estos días solo aumentaba su fastidio.

-Y esto solo es el principio... -Dijo molesta mientras terminaba de armar su primer arreglo, colocando una llamativa tarjeta.

Y es que sumado a su destreza para armar los arreglos, se encontraba la linda caligrafía que había desarrollado producto de sus largas horas de aprendizaje en el Santuario, primero por cortesía de Degel, el caballero de Acuario y después por mandato del nuevo Patriarca, el señor Shion.

Apenas había iniciado el mes y ya tenía una infinidad de arreglos para armar y tarjetas por escribir. Con un suspiro de resignación tomo un lazo rosa y comenzó su labor.

Todos los negocios de Rodorio les habían encargado arreglos florales para adornar sus escaparates de forma romántica. Además que muchos jóvenes y señores les habían encargado flores para obsequiarles a sus amadas. Y todo el alboroto era porque ya era Febrero, y faltaban pocos días para la festividad de San Valentín, donde según la costumbre, los enamorados intercambiaban obsequios demostrando sus sentimientos.

Desde que tenía memoria, esa festividad la celebraban los dos solos. Tras la repentina muerte de Adrienne, Lysandro se enfocó por completo en su trabajo y en la crianza de la pequeña Agasha, ya que no quería que Nicolette, la hermana mayor de su difunta esposa, le quitara a su hija. Por eso mismo, el día de San Valentín, después de haber entregado todos sus encargos, cerraban su pequeño puesto y visitaban el cementerio local para colocar un hermoso arreglo floral en la tumba de Adrienne, y ya de noche, ambos degustaban de una cena especial por ese día.

"-Tú eres mi único y gran amor" -Solía decirle Lysandro a su hija.

Debido a que tras quince años de viudez, Lysandro decidió no volverse a casar. Agasha agradecía en silencio la decisión de su padre, pero no evitaba sentirse triste por él. Pero al menos desde hace cuatro años, Pakia pasaba ese día con ellos, lo que mitigaba la melancolía de ambos. Sin embargo, la incomodidad en su corazón iba en aumento año tras año.

Con un suspiro, tomo un tulipán y lo colocó en el centro del arreglo. En la calle estaban dos hombres con cítaras cantando melosas canciones románticas. Deseó encerrarse en su cuarto, pero no podía hacerlo, su mesa de trabajo estaba frente a la ventana que daba a la calle principal, de esta manera todos quienes caminaban por ahí podían apreciar su trabajo. Se sentía halagada, por la admiración que sus obras despertaba, pero en verdad no podía con tanta algarabía que mostraban las personas, ella solo sentía un gran vacío en su corazón.

Pero no siempre fue así, recordaba perfectamente que hace algunos años esperaba con ansias esta celebración, le agradaba tanto ir por las primeras flores del año y armar curiosas figuras con ellas, para después verlas adornando los escaparates de las tiendas. Pero lo que más disfrutaba era ayudar a su papá con la preparación de la cena.

Sin embargo todo fue antes que _eso_ ocurriera. A partir de ese día funesto todo cambio, la destrucción de casi todo Rodorio, la lesión de su padre, el ataque que daba inicio a la tan temida guerra y _su_ muerte. Quizá fue por la desolación que sintió al ver a su querido papá atrapado entre los escombros, o la incertidumbre que le siguió a los días en los que estuvo convaleciente, o a la rabia que le provocó ver a ese espectro burlándose de su vulnerabilidad. Era muy probable que todo eso hubiese cambiado su forma de ver la vida.

Pero lo que realmente le afectó a tal grado, fue el haber presenciado la batalla del caballero de Piscis, por quién había desarrollado un cariño muy grande. El verlo morir frente a ella, sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo, sin poder siquiera tocarlo para brindarle un poco de consuelo en sus últimos momentos, todo ello había dejado en su pequeño corazón infantil una especie de amargura qué aumentaba en estas fechas.

Por eso mismo, ahora la castaña armaba con fastidio los arreglos que les habían pedido. Y con el paso de los días, la rutina se iba repitiendo, despertaba antes del amanecer, acompañaba a su papá y a Pakia a cortar las flores, preparaban el almuerzo, se dedicaba a hacer arreglos florales, y cuando llegaba la noche, se metía a la cama deseando no saber más.

Poco a poco, a fuerza de costumbre, empezó a actuar en automático, sus manos se movían hábilmente con las flores, mientras que sus pensamientos viajaban a un lugar lejano, donde ella corría libremente de la mano de su querido papá y de la mamá que solo conocía por el retrato junto a la chimenea, junto con ellos corría en dirección de un lejano destello dorado. Nunca podía alcanzarlo, ya que algo dentro de su corazón se lo impedía.

De esta manera, su tedio disminuía notablemente, y hasta se podría decir que trabajaba felizmente.

* * *

Todo marchaba bien, hasta que días después, mientras regresaba de hacer una entrega para la modista de Rodorio, se topó con Ajax Pride. El joven era el hijo de Stefan Pride, dueño de la casa naviera más importante de la región. Normalmente solo hubiesen intercambiado un cordial saludo, ya que esa familia era de los principales clientes de su florería. Pero en esta ocasión, el joven la detuvo más de lo necesario.

-Buenos días Agasha, veo que ya has ido a entregar tus hermosos arreglos. -El joven rubio saludó a la castaña.

-Buenos días Ajax. Sí, he ido a entregarle los arreglos a la señora Candace. -Agasha hizo ademan de continuar por su camino, pero la interrumpió.

-Espera un momento, me gustaría que me permitieras conversar un momento contigo. -Fijó sus grisáceos ojos en ella.

-En verdad tengo prisa. Si me demoro mi papá se molestará. -Un sentimiento de incomodidad punzó el corazón de la joven.

-No te preocupes. También me gustaría hablar con el señor Lysandro. De hecho mi papá me ha dicho que vendremos los dos para conversar con él. -Con cuidado tomó uno de los mechones castaños que enmarcaban el rostro de Agasha.

Las mejillas de la jovencita se tiñeron de rojo e instintivamente retrocedió, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas por la furia.

-¡Aléjate de mí! ¿Qué te has creído para actuar de esa manera?

-Lo siento mucho, no quería ofenderte. Es solo que… me gustas y mucho. Iré a hablar con tu padre para pedirle permiso para cortejarte.

-¡NO! ¡No quiero que te acerques a mí! ¡No tienes derecho de decidir en mi vida, ni tú ni nadie!

-Vamos Agasha, deja ya esa idea tuya. Ambos sabemos que ya estás en edad para casarte, y también que, al igual que muchas otras, necesitas hacer un buen matrimonio. Y sin ser vanidoso, soy el mejor partido al que puedes aspirar. -Agasha dio media vuelta intentando irse, pero Ajax la sujetó del brazo. -Eres hermosa, eso es verdad, pero también todos en la aldea sabemos que has rechazado muchas propuestas en los últimos años. ¿Acaso crees que tu padre podrá seguir respaldando tus caprichos? -Su agarre se volvió más fuerte. -Sabes bien que tu pequeña florería no podrá seguir manteniéndolos a ambos. Así que deja tus caprichos de niña mimada y acepta mi cortejo. Te daré un par de días para que lo pienses, de todas formas, mi padre llegará pasado mañana, el día 13, y los visitaremos al día siguiente. -Ajax la soltó y se alejó caminando, dejando a Agasha llorando de rabia.

Corrió hasta su casa y se encerró en su cuarto para poder desahogarse. Miro su brazo izquierdo y vio una gran marca rojiza donde él la había sujetado. Arrojó su pequeña canasta sobre la cama y se derrumbó en llanto. Le dolía tanto saber que cada palabra que Ajax había dicho era cierto, en el último año había rechazado tres peticiones de mano, y su papá la había apoyado en sus negativas. Y si bien su negocio había mejorado significativamente, tampoco es cómo que si pudiese permitirse continuar con sus negativas, estaba por cumplir los dieciséis años y a esa edad ya debería de estar respetablemente casada. Las personas de la aldea ya comenzaban a murmurar, y eso no era muy beneficioso para su pequeño negocio.

Continuó llorando hasta quedarse dormida, de forma que no se dio cuenta en el momento en que Lysandro entró a la habitación. Los vecinos le habían comentado el incidente con el joven Pride, y se preocupó de tal manera que corrió a su casa. Con tristeza vio la fina marca de las lágrimas que se habían secado en sus mejillas.

-Querida Adrienne, cuánta falta nos haces en estos momentos. Nuestra pequeña necesita tanto tus consejos. -Acaricio los cabellos de su hija. -No sé si lo he estado haciendo bien, creo que mi niña ha crecido cómo una pequeña flor silvestre. Quizá debí de haber aceptado la ayuda de tu hermana, pero no soporto la sola idea de separarme de ella.

Lloró en silencio mientras veía el bello rostro de su pequeña, era tan parecida a su fallecida madre, sus facciones, sus gestos, su pelo, lo único que las diferenciaba eran sus ojos. Adrienne los tenía de un azul como el mar, mientras que Agasha había heredado su mirada aceitunada.

Se levantó sigilosamente, salió de la casa y se encamino hacia el muelle. Tenía una idea para ayudar a su hija, pero necesitaría ayuda.

 _Continuará..._

* * *

 **Bueno, una vez más estoy aquí. Debo de confesar que esto se suponía iba a ser un oneshot romántico (primeramente nació como una idea para otro fic en el que estoy trabajando), pero mi inspiración no me dejó, de modo que terminó siendo algo más largo y un tanto sad(?.**

 **La idea de Degel instruyendo a Agasha la tome prestada de los fics de Erikawaii95 (créditos correspondientes).**

 **Cómo aclaración, la cítara es un instrumento típico de la Europa central, que no debe confundirse con el sitâr.**

 **El día de San Valentín data del siglo XIV, y si bien es una festividad religiosa, ha sido adoptada por muchas culturas.**

 **Un agradecimiento muy especial a Erikawaii95 qué fue mi beta para esta locura y me corrigió algunos errores, principalmente en lo que respecta al clima de Grecia xD. Muchas gracias :`)**

 **Si hay algunas cosillas extrañas (qué las hay) sepan que todo va dentro del universo de la historia que estoy creando, y que pronto compartiré con todos ustedes.**

 **Les agradezco a Erikawaii95, Goddess-Ambrosia1 y a Lucy por su amable review en la anterior historia.**

 **Dudas, aclaraciones, sugerencias, reclamos, tomatazos y amenazas de muerte (? son bien recibidas. Sus comentarios son muy valiosos para mi, ya que me ayudarán a mejorar día a día.**

 **Muchas gracias por leerme.**

 **Les deseo a todos un feliz día de San Valentín.**

 **Saludos.**

 **Ezarel.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Los personajes y la historia de The Lost Canvas pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi. Fic sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

 **...**

* * *

 **Capítulo II.** _ **El dolor de tu corazón.**_

…

Una explosión. Continúo corriendo lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían, las lágrimas en sus ojos no le dejaban ver bien el camino, tropezó un par de veces pero aun así continuó corriendo. Ese sentimiento de desolación que tan bien conocía se abrió camino hasta lo más profundo de su corazón.

Tenía que darse prisa, quizá si lograba llegar a tiempo, esta vez podría cambiar la historia. No sabía exactamente qué podría hacer alguien como ella, pero de una cosa estaba segura, haría hasta lo imposible para evitar su muerte. Una sombra negra cruzó el cielo y al instante hubo otra explosión más. Instintivamente se cubrió el rostro con las manos mientras frenaba su acelerada carrera ante el derrumbe de un edificio. Y al abrir los ojos lo vio, al causante de todo su dolor, parado sobre lo que antes había sido una pared.

-Nuevamente tú, chiquilla tonta. -Una cruel sonrisa curvó sus labios. -¿Acaso crees que ahora sí podrás hacer algo para cambiar lo inevitable?

-¡Cállate! Esta vez no me harás perder el tiempo. -Las lágrimas corrieron libremente por sus pálidas mejillas.

-Tsk… Y yo que quiero divertirme contigo un rato. Vamos, mi impertinente marioneta, juguemos un poco en lo que tu adorado caballero entra en escena. Estoy seguro que al verte entre mis hilos tendrá motivación de sobra para darme un buen espectáculo. -Bajo de donde estaba y se detuvo frente a ella.

-No dejaré que le hagas daño, no lo permitiré. -Con determinación coloco su mano derecha frente a la hermosa rosa que llevaba prendida en su vestido.

-Jajajajaja… Por favor florecilla, no me hagas reír. Si un caballero dorado apenas y logra darme batalla, qué va a poder hacer una insignificante chiquilla como tú. No serás más que una pequeña diversión.

-Quizás no pueda detenerte, pero de una cosa debes estar seguro… ¡Esta vez no lo tocarás! ¡No te lo permitiré! -Valientemente lo encaró, y Minos pudo ver el gran valor brillando en ese par de ojos aceitunados.

-¡Pues entonces que así sea! -Visiblemente complacido por el arrojo de la castaña, el Juez ejecutó su poderosa técnica directamente hacia la silueta de la joven.

Agasha cerró los ojos sin moverse ni un milímetro, dispuesta a recibir de lleno el golpe del albino, cuando se sintió cobijada por unos fuertes brazos.

 _-Prometí protegerte, y aunque no esté contigo, lo voy a hacer siempre… siempre._ -Susurró a su oído una voz dolorosamente familiar.

Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa. Su corazón latió desbocadamente, mientras que sus pulmones se llenaban de ese delicado y fragante aroma a rosas que siempre acompañaba su presencia. Sin poder emitir palabra alguna, se aferró fuertemente a su espalda.

-Vaya con el encuentro tan romántico de los tortolitos. Me van a hacer vomitar con tanta dulzura. -Minos comenzó a caminar hacia ellos, mientras el joven se giraba colocando a Agasha atrás de él. -Pero al menos así podré destruirlos a los dos. Para ser justos, cambiaremos los papeles, a la florecilla ya le toco sufrir mientras veía a su amado morir frente a ella, de modo que ahora le daremos el privilegio al caballero de experimentar ese dolor en su lugar. ¡Cosmic Marionnetion!

Con sus hilos, logró separarlos jalando a Agasha, mientras que ella sentía cómo sus huesos comenzaban a doblarse en direcciones inimaginables, provocándole un agonizante dolor.

-¡Suéltala! -El caballero hizo amago de lanzar una Piranhan Rose, sin embargo Minos jaló a Agasha frente él. La castaña sentía que estaba por llegar a su límite de resistencia y la inconsciencia comenzaba a arrastrarla.

-¡Vamos Piscis! -El Juez vio el temor en la mirada del peliceleste. -Lanza de nuevo tus rosas y estas golpearan directamente en el cuerpo de esta jovencita. No ataques y verás cómo rompo uno a uno los huesos de tan adorable marioneta. Decide ahora.

Los ojos aterrados del guardián de Piscis vieron resignación en la mirada aceitunada. Agasha sabía que inminentemente había llegado su final, así que con lo que le quedaba de fuerzas, compuso una estoica sonrisa en su rostro y se entregó a la oscuridad, mientras un desgarrador grito rompía el silencio.

...

Abrió los ojos mientras se levantaba de golpe, viendo solo oscuridad. Poco a poco su mirada se fue acostumbrando a la escasa luz y comenzó a distinguir las formas conocidas de su habitación. El sol aún no se asomaba por el horizonte. Todavía podía sentir aquel punzante dolor en todo su cuerpo. Trató de controlar su agitada respiración mientras se secaba las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano. Su corazón golpeaba fuertemente, como queriéndosele escapar del pecho.

-Solo fue un sueño, solo fue un sueño. -Se repetía entre sollozos.

Sí, había sido solo un sueño, un sueño muy realista, tal vez demasiado, tanto que podía sentir el ardor en sus brazos ahí donde los hilos del Juez la habían sujetado. ¿Acaso ahora también iba a ser torturada en sueños? ¿Qué pecado tan grande había cometido como para que se ganara el desprecio de los dioses de esa manera? ¿Sería que había ofendido a Hera al rechazar tantas propuestas de matrimonio o a Eros por desdeñar el día dedicado al amor?

Sea como fuere, lo cierto es que esa pesadilla había abierto de nuevo la herida en su corazón, y ahora se sentía peor que antes. Es cierto que tuvo miedo al sentirse rodeada por los hilos de la Cosmic Marionnetion del Juez de Griffo, pero lo que verdaderamente hizo mella en su corazón fue ver esa mirada llena de miedo en aquellos hermosos ojos, siendo que nunca lo llego a ver amedrentado. La sola idea de que hubiera algo que lo dañara de esa manera, le hacía doler su corazón.

Volvió a recostarse aún con las lágrimas resbalando por sus pálidas mejillas, se acurrucó contra la esquina de la habitación y llevo sus rodillas a su pecho mientras ahogaba débiles sollozos, hasta que el sueño la volvió a vencer.

Poco tiempo después, Lysandro entró sigilosamente a la habitación de su hija, encontrándola hecha un ovillo en la esquina de la cama y con el rastro de lágrimas en su rostro. Se sentó en orilla del lecho y acarició dulcemente los cabellos de la joven, quien instintivamente se apegó a él en cuanto sintió el toque. Se quedó un rato ahí, hasta que vio que el semblante angustiado de Agasha cambiaba por uno de tranquilidad. Con cuidado acomodó a su pequeña y salió del cuarto, ya en la intimidad del pasillo se permitió derramar un par de lágrimas.

* * *

...

* * *

Agasha se despertó al escuchar ruidos en la cocina, miró por la ventana y vio que el sol ya había salido. Se levantó rápidamente y tras cambiarse bajó. Lysandro y Pakia ya habían regresado de ir a cortar las flores, incluso el desayuno ya estaba hecho. Se disculpó diciendo que se sentía mal y su desmejorado semblante la respaldaba.

-No te preocupes cariño, será mejor que descanses hoy para que te sientas mejor. -Lysandro sonreía, pero Agasha pudo ver una sombre de tristeza bajo sus ojos verdes, la misma que veía diariamente cada que miraba al espejo.

-Ya vez pequeña, te hemos dicho que no te sobre esforzaras -Pakia le revolvió los cabellos a Agasha mientras le robaba una sonrisa.

-Hoy te quedarás en casa y descansarás. Ya has avanzado con la gran mayoría de los arreglos. Lo que te falte podrás hacerlo mañana. Pakia, hoy ya no tomaremos más pedidos.

-Pero papá… -Agasha intentó repelar ante la decisión, pero una mirada de Lysandro la hizo callar. -Está bien.

-Bueno, vamos a desayunar. Prepare un estofado con papas. -Pakia sirvió tres platos. -Denle el visto bueno a mi guisado.

-Vaya, está muy bueno. -Lysandro probó la comida. -Pruébalo Agasha.

La castaña tomo un bocado y su semblante se ilumino.

-En verdad está riquísimo.

-Jé, muchas gracias. Aunque no creo que sea para tanto. -El joven se rascó la nuca.

-No estamos exagerando. Te ha quedado muy sabroso. Supongo que esto no tiene nada que ver con la hija del carpintero ¿Cómo es que se llama Agasha? -Volteó a ver a un sonrojado Pakia.

-Dianthe… Es verdad que ella con sus hechiceros ojos ámbares ha embrujado a nuestro querido Pakia. -Agasha esbozo una sincera sonrisa al ver el rostro del ex aprendiz de Capricornio.

-No… No sé de qué están hablando.

Padre e hija soltaron sonoras carcajadas mientras el joven no sabía dónde esconder su rostro. Lysando miró el pálido rostro de su pequeña, al menos había logrado borrar su tristeza, aunque fuera a solo por un momento.

Después de que hubiesen terminado el desayuno, los dos hombres salieron de la casa dejando a la castaña para que descansara. Agasha subió a su habitación y se dejó caer en la cama. Se reprochaba el haber preocupado a su papá así como el estar afectando su pequeño negocio, y esto todo por su actitud.

Comenzó a dar vueltas sobre la cama, cuando ya no pudo más se levantó e hizo lo mismo en la habitación.

Cada minuto que transcurría la acercaba más y más al terrible 14, si antes tenía motivos para detestar ese día, ahora todo su odio estaba más que justificado. Intentó pensar en alguna solución a su problema, pero por mucho que se esforzaba no conseguía nada. A su parecer solo tenía dos opciones, rechazar la petición de Ajax, consagrarse como la solterona de Rodorio y condenar a su papá por el resto de su vida, o aceptarla, asegurar el futuro económico de su pequeña familia y ser infeliz para siempre.

-¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? Diosa Athena por favor, ilumíneme para tomar la mejor decisión... - Interrumpió su plegaria porque una idea asalto su mente.

¿Y si ingresaba cómo doncella en el Santuario? Estaba segura de que el señor Shion no rechazaría su ayuda, y así podría estar siempre cerca de _él._ De esta manera se libraba de todas las propuestas de matrimonio, paraba con las habladurías de las personas y aseguraba una vida respetable para su papá. _Su papá._ Ingresar como doncella significaba qué debía de dejar de lado a su familia y dedicarse por completo al servicio de la diosa Athena. No, definitivamente no podría separarse para siempre de su querido papá. Desde la muerte de su mamá, habían sido ellos dos, y así tendría que ser para siempre.

-Por favor señorita Athena, ayúdenme. Dígame qué debo de hacer.

Con un suspiro lleno de pesar se levantó para continuar con sus labores.

El resto del día transcurrió con normalidad, armaron algunos pedidos y Pakia la sustituyó en las entregas. Agasha estaba más que agradecida de no tener que salir de su casa, lo que menos deseaba era toparse con Ajax y repetir una escena cómo la anterior. Lo único que lamentaba era no haber podido ir a entregar la ofrenda al Santuario, estaba segura que el señor Shion se preocuparía por eso y quizá bajará a ver lo que sucedía.

-Tal vez sería bueno que venga, así podré comentarle todo lo ocurrido. -Se dijo mientras enlazaba varias flores.

-¿Qué dices cariño? -La voz de Lysandro la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Ehh... No, nada papá, solo estaba pensando en voz alta. -En verdad no había notado el momento en el que entró a la pequeña habitación.

-¿Ya te sientes mejor? -Preguntó mientras le tocaba la frente.

-Sí, ya estoy mejor, no te preocupes. Quizá solo fue cansancio. -Se esforzó por sonreírle.

-Bueno, eso me alegra mucho. Y es algo conveniente por que mañana necesitaré que hagas una entrega en el muelle, cerca del astillero.

-¿Hasta allá? -Se sorprendió ante la petición de su papá, ya que ella nunca hacia entregas tan lejanas.

El viejo astillero se encontraba en el extremo opuesto del puerto y era una zona en ruinas, ya que tras el ataque de Minos de Griffo quedó totalmente devastada, y por diversos motivos nadie se interesó en reconstruirlo. En la actualidad nadie vivía ahí a excepción de una extraña mujer.

-Sí, mañana tendré que salir con Pakia para llevar los encargos a Eleusi... Por favor cariño, ve a entregar el ramo de tulipanes rojos que ha pedido la señorita Hallie.

-Sí papá, no te preocupes, lo iré a dejar temprano. -Colocó el último ramito de flores en un balde que dejo junto a la ventana.

-Gracias pequeña... -Depositó un beso en la cabeza de su hija. -Ahora ve a descansar.

-No te desveles mucho papá, descansa tú también.

Esa noche no logró conciliar el sueño. Le aterrada saber que solo un día la separaba del temible 14 y aún no sabía que hacer...

Se levantó cautelosamente y ente lágrimas elevó una silenciosa plegaria a los dioses. Dejó que su corazón expresara todo el dolor que había contenido durante estos tres años.

* * *

...

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Agasha caminaba nerviosamente por las calles del puerto, no era muy común que ella anduviera por esa zona, por eso se sentía en extremo inquieta. Paso junto a un navío que desembarcaba, y a lo lejos pudo ver a Ajax conversando con su padre. Apretujo el hermoso ramo de tulipanes junto a su pecho y apresuro su paso, conteniendo la respiración y rogando a todos los dioses que no la reconociera. Decidió internarse por las ruinas de lo que antes había sido un callejón justo en el momento en el que Ajax volteaba en su dirección, de modo que el joven rubio solo alcanzó a ver el vuelo del vestido azul que la castaña llevaba.

Una vez que se encontró a salvo tras los derruidos muros de lo que un día fue una magnífica casa, se dejó caer al suelo mientras soltaba el aire que había contenido. Gracias a los dioses había podido escapar de Ajax. Tras tomarse unos instantes para sosegarse, continúo con su camino. Al instante se arrepintió de haber tomado ese camino, ya que de toda la zona de desastre, esa era la peor. Un nudo apretujo su corazón al ver los silentes testigos de aquel terrible día. Las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos y continúo su camino inundada en llanto.

Se detuvo frente a una desvencijada reja de madera que en un pasado debió lucir un reluciente tono blanco, mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas. Con recelo movió la puerta y se topó con un hermoso jardín repleto de bellas camelias. Se enjugó las lágrimas y con paso decidido se adentró, comenzó a andar por un caminito de piedras hasta llegar a una gran puerta de madera igual de vieja que la de la cerca. Dubitativa llamó mientras se aferraba más al ramo de flores que llevaba.

Después de un breve tiempo, que a la castaña se le hizo eterno, la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una bella mujer pelirroja.

-Eres Agasha, ¿cierto? Pasa pequeña, pasa. -Con una gran sonrisa la invitó a pasar dentro de la casa.

La castaña estaba más que sorprendida. Aunque nunca antes había visto a la mujer que le precedía, gracias a los comentarios que circulaban en Rodorio, se había hecho una imagen mental totalmente errónea de ella. La mujer de enmarañado pelo cano y ropas andrajosas que hablaba sola no coincidía absolutamente en nada con la elegante dueña de la casa. En cuanto a edad, le era imposible determinarla, su blanquísima piel se la ponía dificil. Su largo pelo lo llevaba atado con un descolorido listón verde que se perdía entre los fulgurantes destellos rojizos. Sin embargo un par de ojos de un apagado tono grisáceo le devolvían tristemente la mirada. Debajo de ellos se veía una fina línea rojiza que manchaba la pulcritud de aquel rostro de porcelana, haciendo evidente que había llorado y mucho.

-Toma asiento, descansa un poco. ¿Te ofrezco una taza de té o un vaso de agua?

Las palabras de la pelirroja interrumpieron las cavilaciones de Agasha, con un asentimiento acepto la taza de té.

-En verdad tenía muchos deseos de conocerte. Tu papá siempre me habla de ti, de lo linda que estas, de cuánto has crecido y de lo talentosa que eres para armar los arreglos de flores. Pero en verdad se ha quedado corto, eres más que hermosa. En eso me recuerdas mucho a tu madre, solo que sacaste los dormilones ojos de tu papá.

-¿Usted conoció a mi mamá? -Sin pensarlo, la pregunto escapó de sus labios.

-Sí. Hace ya muchos años, tuve la oportunidad de conocerla y tratarla. -Miró el rostro interrogante de Agasha mientras tomaba asiento frente a ella. -¿Te gustaría que te contará esa historia?

La castaña solo asintió mientras llevaba la taza de té a sus labios.

-Bien, veamos… Hace mucho tiempo, más o menos unos 20 años, mi familia y yo llegamos a Rodorio, yo era apenas una niña, más pequeña que tú…

* * *

...

* * *

Algunas horas más tarde, Agasha salía de aquella vieja casa. Su pasos lentos y dubitativos demostraban que se hallaba inmersa en sus propios pensamientos. Mecánicamente continuó caminando, sin importarle ya si era vista por Ajax. Las palabras que Hallie le había dicho resonaban una y otra vez en su mente. Ahora podía comprender mejor todo lo que le rodeaba y se sentía culpable por haber juzgado a aquella buena mujer sin haberla tratado, ¿quién le hubiera dicho que ambas tenían tanto en común?

También había descubierto que el hablar con ella le ayudaba a sacar un poco del dolor que oprimía su corazón. En verdad admiraba la pelirroja por cómo se había atrevido a enfrentarse a todo Rodorio. Ella deseaba tener tan siquiera una mínima parte de ese coraje para afrontar su amarga realidad.

Sin sentir cómo, sus pasos la habían llevado a aquella calle donde todo había pasado. Desde ese trágico día, no había vuelto a pisar ese lugar. Un pesaroso suspiro escapó de sus labios. Pese a que la habían reconstruido en su totalidad, ella lograba ver las pequeñas grietas en las piedras donde se habían clavado las Piranhan Rose. Su corazón se apretujo mientras ella se encorvaba por el inmenso dolor.

Se quedó un momento en esa misma posición, hasta que sintió un ligerísimo peso posarse sobre su cabeza. Al levantar la mirada, se dio cuenta de que el ambiente no era normal, parecía como si el mismo tiempo se hubiera detenido, instantes después vio muchas mariposas traslúcidas bailar en torno a un rayo de luz. Hipnotizada por esa mística visión, continuo parada en el mismo sitio, hasta que una melodiosa y delicada voz la sacó de sus cavilaciones.

-Bello capullo de rosa, la negrura de la tristeza opaca el brillo de tus ojos. Las lágrimas que has derramado te impiden ver el brillante sol.

Del haz de luz, una silueta humana comenzó a formarse. Agasha solo abrió los ojos de la impresión y no movió ni un músculo cuando la mano de aquel ente se posó sobre su mejilla limpiándoles las lágrimas.

-Tus plegarias han llegado a mis oídos y a los de mi madre y mis hermanos, y no podemos seguir ignorarlos. Es por ello que hemos decidido entregarte este obsequio. Cuando tu alma esté lista, solo hasta entonces.

La luz se comenzó a desvanecer paulatinamente, y en una abrir y cerrar de ojos, todo había vuelto a la normalidad. Agasha respiro y fue hasta ese momento cuando se dio cuenta de que había estado conteniendo el aliento. Apretó sus puños y sintió un objeto en sus manos, objeto que antes no traía. Lentamente abrió la palma y vio en ella una bella mariposa de cristal que brillaba con destellos azulados.

-Entonces, nada de esto fue un sueño…

* * *

 **...**

* * *

 **Hola a todos :D... Soy una ingrata por haberme desaparecido tanto tiempo, pero me enferme, me trasladaron del trabajo y tuve ciertos problemas, pero como lo prometido es deuda, y las deudas son deudas de honor (?, heme aquí de nuevo. Sé que dije que solo faltaría un capítulo más pero mi inspiración no lo quiso así y pues bueh. (En verdad ya tenía armado el cap, pero se me hizo muy soso, así que lo reescribí de nuevo :s)**

 **Bueno, ahora quiero agradecerle su apoyo en esta loca historia. En especial a Goddess-Ambrosia1, Erikawaii95, InatZiggy-Stardust (Senpai :3), Kevin-Levin11, Jin-Kazama6, Virginia Millan, ana2109, nemesisdea y a sakura tsukiyomi lefey por haber comentado, ponerme en favoritos y marcarme como alerta. Este capítulo va dedicado a todos ustedes. Mil gracias. Los amo *inserte corazón aquí***

 **Nuevamente, comentarios, saludos, felicitaciones (?, reclamos, tomatazos, amenazas de muerte (que las merezco, lo se :s) son bien recibidas.**

 **Nos leemos pronto (que no digo cuando por que luego me demoro mucho, comprendanme, soy un caracol).**

 **Saludos.**

 **Ezarel :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Los personajes y la historia de The Lost Canvas pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi. Fic sin fines de lucro.**

 **Capítulo III. _Una luz en medio de la oscuridad_** _ **.**_

* * *

Agasha se encontraba sentada en la mesa frente a la ventana, mirando fijamente la curiosa mariposa de cristal que descansaba grácilmente sobe la madera. Aún no lograba comprender lo que le había sucedido minutos antes.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso? No fue un sueño, ya que tú eres real. -Con un dedo movió la figurita colocándola bajo los rayos de sol que se filtraban entre la cortina.

Un suspiro escapó de sus labios al tiempo que dejaba caer su cabeza en la mesa. Se quedó en esa posición durante unos minutos, hasta que escuchó el sonido de los cascos de un caballo. Rápidamente se levantó y corrió hacia la puerta.

Minutos más tarde, una carreta se detenía frente a su casa y de ella descendían Lysandro y Pakia. Agasha corrió a abrazar a su papá. Ya una vez que estuvieron dentro de la casa, comenzaron a contarse las vivencias que tuvieron en el día.

-Y Pakia ya no sabía dónde meterse. -Decía Lysandro entre risas.

-Bien, búrlense de mí, pero en verdad no fue nada gracioso. -Fingió una mueca de fastidio mientras los demás se carcajeaban.

-Claro que fue gracioso, solo de ver cómo huías de esa jovencita…

-Cómo sea, pero no es adecuado que una doncella se comporte de esa manera con un hombre al que no conoce, su familia debería de tener más cuidado con ella.

-En eso no puedo estar en desacuerdo. -Lysandro asintió mientras miraba a Agasha.

-Gracias a los dioses que nuestra pequeña Agasha se sabe comportar. Ella sí que es el ejemplo de lo que uno desea cómo esposa…

Ante este comentario repentino del ex aprendiz de Capricornio, Agasha y su padre se quedaron en silencio. Ella no podía creer lo que acababa de oír.

-Ehh… No, no malinterpreten mis palabras, Lysandro sabe que lo respeto cómo a un padre y que quiero a su hija cómo a una hermana. Me refería a que Agasha es una jovencita muy virtuosa y de buen carácter, y que el hombre que la despose será muy afortunado. -El rostro del joven estaba furiosamente sonrojado.

Pasaron unos incómodos segundos de silencio, mientras los cuales Agasha mantuvo la cabeza baja, hasta que Lysandro termino por soltar una sonora carcajada.

-Sabía que no dijiste eso con mala intención, pero el que me lo confirmaras me alegra mucho, ya que así no tendré la penosa tarea de negarte la mano de mi hija. Y ahora tú no me mal entiendas, sé que eres un muchacho responsable y trabajador y cualquier padre estaría feliz de entregarte a su hija, pero yo no deseo hacer nada que vaya en contra de los deseos de Agasha. -Volteo a ver a su hija. -Tu felicidad es lo más importante para mí, así que no te obligaré a nada, todo será cuando tú quieras. Cuando tu alma esté lista, solo hasta entonces.

Agasha se sobresaltó al oír las últimas palabras. Eran exactamente las mismas que le había dicho aquel ser misterioso momentos antes. La lágrimas comenzaron a fluir por sus ojos, al verlo Lysandro la atrajo hacia si en un tierno abrazo.

Continuaron su plática mientras cenaban, Agasha sonreía ante las anécdotas que los dos hombres narraban, sin embargo en su corazón había una revolución de sentimientos y pensamientos. Las palabras de su padre trajeron a su memoria la amenaza que se cernía sobre ella a la mañana siguiente. Pese a contar con el apoyo de su papá, ella aún dudaba en la decisión que debería tomar ¿Seguir a su corazón o a su mente?

Con esos pensamientos se fue a acostar, sin embargo no pudo conciliar el sueño, en su cabeza rondaban todos los sucesos del día. Pero no fue sino hasta que remembro la plática que tuvo con la señorita Hallie, que tomó una decisión…

* * *

El joven rubio se encontraba sentado detrás de un magnífico escritorio de madera, sobre el cual se hallaban desperdigados diferentes libros de delicadas encuadernaciones e intrincada caligrafía. Un suspiro pesaroso se escapó de sus labios mientras que se masajeaba el puente de la nariz para deshacer el dolor de cabeza que comenzaba a formarse.

Se puso de pie y comenzó a andar por aquel inmenso pasillo. Sus pasos resonaban entre las solitarias paredes, una vez que hubo salido de aquella edificación, se detuvo para admirar el paisaje que tenía frente a sus ojos.

-Tres años, y aún no me acostumbro a esto. -Dijo con pesar.

Su mirada rojiza se detuvo en el camino que descendía desde donde se hallaba parado, aquel pasaje que se encontraba tapizado de bellas rosas rojas, tan iguales a las que cubrían la misma senda años atrás, solo que ahora las hermosas flores no poseían el mismo embriagador y mortal aroma que sus antepasadas. Con un movimiento de su mano, los rosales comenzaron a moverse hasta dejar descubierto el empedrado de los escalones.

-Si me hubieran dicho que esto era una de las ventajas de ser Patriarca, yo mismo me hubiese ofrecido como candidato.

Descendió tranquilamente y sin titubear se adentró en el templo. Camino por los fríos pasillos hasta llegar a la amplia estancia principal, en medio de la cual se encontraba la caja de Pandora que resguardaba la armadura de Piscis. El joven se sentó frente a la caja dorada y de uno de los bolsillos de su túnica sacó una pequeña fresa que colocó sobre el frío metal.

-Hola amigo, te he tenido abandonado desde hace mucho tiempo ¿verdad? Jé, aún extraño que me regañes cada que estoy por cruzar tu templo. Y pensar que apenas han pasado tres años, aunque más bien pareciera una eternidad. No te voy a negar que todo esto ha sido muy difícil, pero es por todos ustedes y por el ideal que protegieron con sus vidas, que me mantengo firme.

Miró cómo a través de la ventana junto con la brisa nocturna, se colaban algunos pétalos de las rosas que había en el jardín. Una melancólica sonrisa se asomó en sus labios, pero al instante fue remplazada por un rictus de preocupación

-Te debo confesar que estoy muy preocupado. Desde hace varios días nuestra pequeña Agasha no ha venido a entregar las flores. Además me he enterado de un incidente que sucedió hace unos días con un jovencito. -La antes etérea danza de los pétalos, repentinamente se transformó en un violento remolino que inundó todo el recinto. Los ojos rojos se abrieron por la sorpresa. -Sé que si estuvieras aquí, ya habrías ido a aclarar la situación con él. Yo quisiera hacerlo, pero por mi posición no puedo, además quiero evitar que la gente continúe haciendo comentarios malintencionados que hieran a nuestra pequeña.

Por unos instantes el remolino arrecio. Shion se había quedado sorprendido ante lo que estaba sucediendo. Desde el principio había notado algo peculiar en la brisa nocturna, pero ahora podía distinguir débiles residuos del inconfundible cosmos del caballero de Piscis. Le era increíble la manifestación que estaba viendo, tenía la certeza de que su compañero, o al menos su alma, estaba al tanto de lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Tienes razones de sobra para estar molesto conmigo, he fallado a la promesa que te hice. Pero te juro por mi honor que enmendare el daño que mi desidia causo. Mañana mismo bajaré a Rodorio y me pondré a ello. -Se irguió para hincarse solemnemente frente a la caja de Pandora. -Yo, Shion antiguo caballero de Aries y actual Patriarca del Santuario, juro por mi honor, teniendo a la diosa Athena de testigo, que protegeré de todo y de todos a Agasha, en memoria tuya amigo mío.

Durante un par de segundos más, el remolino continuó hasta que paulatinamente fue cediendo, volviendo a la brisa de antes que hacia revolotear los pétalos juguetonamente.

Shion se levantó y tras dar una última ojeada a la caja dorada, se dispuso a salir de la habitación. Sin embargo un delicado revoloteo lo hizo volver la mirada. Una bellísima paloma blanca se posó delicadamente sobre la caja de Pandora.

Al instante un magnánimo cosmos inundo la estancia. El antiguo arconte de Aries se puso en guardia por instinto. Sin embargo percibía algo extraño en esa energía, se sentía de forma similar al cosmos de Athena, imponente, cálido, reconfortante, pero en cierta manera era totalmente distinta. Estaba absorto en sus cavilaciones cuando un destello de luz surgió de la nada y al instante una delicada silueta apareció.

-Baja la guardia valiente guerrero, que los motivos que me han traído a este lugar son pacíficos- Aquella voz era demasiado melodiosa y dulce como para pertenecer a un ser humano. -Puedo ver perfectamente la preocupación en tu corazón y conozco la razón. Ese es el motivo por el cual he descendido de mi morada. Sus suplicas han llegado a mis oídos y he decidido prestarles mi ayuda. Pero necesitaremos de tu colaboración. -Sus labios se curvaron en una enigmática sonrisa.

Un delicioso aroma atraía a todas las personas que transitaban por la empedrada calle. Lysandro y Pakia se encontraban despachando los arreglos florales y los encargos que tenían pendiente, sin embargo no era el aroma de las flores lo que llamaba la atención de los transeúntes, si no el apetitoso olor de la comida que se estaba cocinando dentro de la casa.

Agasha se movía grácilmente entre la mesa y la estufa llevando y trayendo cacerolas. Su mal humor parecía haber desaparecido mágicamente, y era evidenciado por la cancioncilla que tarareaba. Lysandro sonreía al ver feliz a su pequeña y agradecía en silencio a los dioses por haber aliviado el dolor en su corazón.

La castaña se encontraba tan ensimismada en sus quehaceres que no oyó una voz que había saludado a su papá y a Pakia, y que ahora se encontraba entrando en la cocina.

-Mmm, pero que rico huele todo esto…

Agasha se giró rápidamente al escuchar esa voz detrás suyo y casi suelta la vasija que tenía entre las manos.

-¡Señor Shion! -En un acto reflejo corrió a abrazarlo. -Qué alegría me da verlo.

-Bueno, pues si la montaña no viene a ti, tú ve a la montaña ¿no? -El joven Patriarca se inclinó y con una mano le revolvió juguetonamente los cabellos. -Un pajarito me contó que no estabas muy bien, así que decidí darme una vuelta para verte.

-Hmm, seguramente fue mi papá, ¿cierto? -Se soltó de él y retrocedió unos pasos.

-Eso no importa, sin embargo es obvio que hoy no estas triste.

-Bueno, a decir verdad estos últimos días si he estado mal… -Se interrumpió al no saber cómo continuar.

-Entonces cuéntame qué fue lo que paso. -Se sentó frente a la mesa.

-Ehh… Yo…

-Agasha, sabes muy bien que me preocupas y mucho. Y no solo es por la promesa que le hice a mi amigo, sino porque te quiero.

-Y hasta ahora no me ha querido contar cuál es esa promesa… -Intentó cambiar el tema de conversación mientras jugueteaba con la orilla de su delantal.

-Te la contaré cuando llegue el momento. Pero ahora dime, ¿qué fue ese "problema" con ese joven?

La joven soltó un suspiro de resignación y tomó asiento al lado de Shion.

Momentos más tarde, Agasha y Shion salían de la casa llevando una bandeja con diples que entregaron a Pakia y a Lysandro. Unas señoras que pasaban frente a la florería comenzaron a cuchichear al ver a la joven castaña salir en compañía del antiguo caballero de Aries.

El rubio escuchó sus palabras y las miró reprobatoriamente, pero las matronas continuaron su camino cómo si nada. Instintivamente volteo a ver el rostro de la jovencita, pero por la sonrisa que curvaba sus labios supo que no había oído los comentarios de aquellas mujeres.

-Gracias cariño, en verdad ya me había dado hambre solo de oler lo que estas guisando. Algo me dice que este año la comida va a estar más deliciosa que de costumbre. -Lysandro tomó gustoso el pequeño postre que Agasha le dio.

-Mmm… es cierto… están muy ricos… -Pakia engullía gustosamente el panecito.

-Bueno, de tanto ver también se me ha antojado, así que con su permiso me robaré uno. -Shion imitó a los demás y comenzó a degustar la golosina.

-Hmm… pareceré un comelón… pero ¿qué estas… preparando para la cena? -Logró decir Pakia sin ahogarse con su bocado ante lo cual todos estallaron en risas.

-Pues bien, para antojarte te lo voy a decir. Estoy preparando _gemistá_ , _gyros_ y berenjenas _papoutsakia._ Y como postre haré unos _baklava._ -Al decir esto último, le guiñó un ojo a Shion.

-Jejeje, bueno siendo así… regresaré pronto para poder cenar. -Dijo Pakia bajando la mirada para ocultar su sonrojo.

Agasha sonrío al ver a todos disfrutar de lo que había preparado para ellos, sin embargo repentinamente su alegría fue remplazada por un gesto que mezclaba desesperación y temor, al ver las dos siluetas que habían aparecido en la esquina. Al ver el súbito cambio en la joven, los tres varones voltearon hacia dónde se hallaba la mirada de la castaña y en forma protectora se pusieron de pie.

-Buenos días Patriarca, señores, señorita. -La profunda voz de Stefan Pride provocó un sobresalto en Agasha.

-Buenos días. -Respondieron todos a coro.

-Buenos días señor Lysandro, Patriarca, Pakia. -Ajax les saludo cortésmente y de a poco se fue acercando a la castaña. -Buenos días mi linda Agasha, hoy te ves más hermosa. Estiro su mano y tomó un mechon de su cabello, ante lo cual la joven retrocedió con el terror pintado en la mirada.

Shion tuvo que hacer uso de todo su control para no agarrarlo a golpes. ¡Vaya que era atrevido! Cómo se atrevía a llamarla "mi linda Agasha", ¿y acaso no veía que su presencia le incomodaba? Definitivamente esta situación había ido muy lejos y estaba a punto de salirse de control, pero no todo estaba perdido… ¿o si?

- _Definitivamente agradezco a Athena que no veas esto amigo, porque estoy seguro que no hubieses podido controlarte._ -Pensó Shion.

-Jeje, bueno amigo mío, creo que es más que obvio el motivo que nos ha traído hoy aquí. -Stefan miró complacido a su hijo. -Pero no es conveniente tratar estos temas en la calle ¿no lo crees?

-Es verdad. -el tono de voz de Lysandro fue demasiado gélido. -Pasemos adentro de la casa. Vamos cariño, entremos. -Abrazó protectoramente a su hija.

-Creo que será mejor que este tema lo resolvamos entre los dos, dejemos que nuestros hijos conversen un poco, estoy seguro que tienen muchas cosas de qué hablar. -Stefan poso una mano en el hombro de Lysandro.

-No es conveniente que mi Agasha se quede a solas con tu hijo. -El señor Pride quiso repelar, sin embargo no lo dejo hablar. -Además _este_ asunto le concierne a mi hija y por lo tanto es importante que ella también esté presente. Y si tu hijo quiere decirle algo, que lo haga frente a nosotros.

Stefan y Ajax solo intercambiaron miradas y se encogieron de hombros. Pakia y Shion solo se quedaron parados afuera mientras miraban con impotencia cómo entraban en la casa.

-Por el amor de Athena, solo espero que no se tarde mucho -dijo Shion en un murmullo.

-¿Perdón? -Pakia había escuchado el susurro del rubio, pero no había entendido a qué se refería.

* * *

-Por favor, tomen asiento. -Invitó Lysandro.

-Gracias. -Stefan se sentó en el modesto sillón qué estaba frente a la chimenea.

-¿Les ofrezco un café? -Agasha se esforzó para que su voz no temblara.

-Por favor cariño. -Ante la respuesta de su padre, la joven se dirigió a la cocina.

-Bien pues el motivo que nos trae hoy aquí es el siguiente. Cómo has de estar enterado, mi único hijo está por cumplir 22 años y por eso mismo le he animado a que busque a una doncella casadera para que sea su compañera de vida. Pues resulta, para alegría mía y de su madre, que mi hijo hace mucho que había hecho su elección. Y en verdad estoy muy complacido, ya que la joven que ha sido elegida por mi hijo posee todas las virtudes deseables en una esposa, un carácter dulce qué contribuirá para bien al matrimonio y además de ser dueña de una belleza sencilla y discreta. Has de saber, amigo mío, qué esa jovencita es tu hija...

Un ruido de trastes proveniente de la cocina, interrumpió el discurso de Stefan. Lysandro se sobresaltó, pero rápidamente recobró la compostura. Tras aclararse la garganta, Pride continuó.

-Y ya hemos tomado en cuenta la diferencia entre las familias, pero los sentimientos de mi hijo son tan fuertes que no le importa nada de esos asuntos triviales, por lo tanto no debes de preocuparte por el asunto de la dote.

Lysandro iba a responder, sin embargo Agasha entró en ese momento con una bandeja, que depositó en la mesita y tomó asiento junto a su padre.

-Agradezco todos los cumplidos qué has hecho a mi hija. - Tomó la mano de la castaña y le sonrió. -Como padre mi corazón se regocija al oír de boca de otros elogiar las virtudes de mi pequeña y me siento realizado ya que he cumplido con mi trabajo. Desde la partida de mi amada Adrienne, me he dedicado en cuerpo y alma a procurar por todas las necesidades de mi Agasha. Y hablas con razón al mencionar la gran diferencia económica entre nuestras familias...

-Papá... -La joven susurró a su padre, pero él solo le respondió con un apretón en su mano.

-Bueno, amigo mío, espero que no tomes a mal mis palabras, pero...

-Por favor Stefan, déjame continuar. Y es cierto, pero de la misma manera es verdad que he trabajado y mucho, aún después de aquel accidente que me dejó una lesión en la pierna. Pero gracias a la benevolencia de la diosa Athena, del antiguo y del actual Patriarca, mi pequeño negocio ha mejorado considerablemente. Por lo que te informo que estoy en la posición de pagar una buena dote para mi hija, inclusive a pesar de nuestro bajo nivel económico. -Esto último lo dijo con un cargado acento irónico.

Un incómodo silencio se asentó en la pequeña sala. Stefan le dio un codazo a su hijo, que nervioso se puso de pie.

-Señor Aricalteris, le pido una disculpa por el malentendido qué causaron las palabras de mi padre. Y después de lo que él ha expuesto, debo de confesar los sentimientos que su hija me ha inspirado desde hace ya mucho tiempo. Reconozco que fui demasiado grosero, descortés y desconsiderado el día anterior con mi preciada Agasha, le pido una sincera disculpa a usted y a ella.

Al oír eso, la joven le dedicó una mirada de reproche, qué fue respondida por un esbozo de sonrisa.

-Y, confío en su amabilidad qué mi declaración no será desvirtuada por este lamentable incidente. -Se puso de pie frente a Lysandro y continuó. -De esta manera, con la anuencia de mi familia, le pido que escuche la petición de este corazón enamorado y que me honre con la mano de su hija para convertirme en el hombre más feliz del mundo desposandola.

Los ojos aceitunados de Agasha se inundaron en lágrimas que luchaban por retener.

Tres unos minutos de silencio, qué parecieron una eternidad, Lysandro nuevamente tomo la palabra.

-Agradezco mucho la petición que has hecho, y creo que cualquier padre se sentiría honrado al recibir esa oferta para su hija, tomando en cuenta nuestra humilde posición económica. Sin embargo, no está en mi responder a está petición debido a que concierne directamente a la futura vida de mi hija, por lo tanto es ella quien debe responder en este momento. Y considero oportuno mencionar que mi hija cuenta con todo mi apoyo, sea cual sea la decisión que tome.

-Pero Lysandro, no puedes hablar en serio. -Stefan estaba más que sorprendido ante la respuesta que había recibido. -Es un deber y un derecho de los padres tomar las decisiones que conciernen a estos menesteres.

-Tal vez tengas razón, sin embargo no puedo decidir sobre la felicidad de mi hija, aunque como su padre siempre velare por su bienestar.

-Bueno siendo así, entonces señorita Agasha, esperamos su respuesta y pedimos a los dioses qué sea favorable. -La mirada grisácea de Stefan se posó en la castaña. -Pero a mi pesar debo mencionar esto, y espero que no se me tomé a mal, sin embargo debe considerar que es sabido por todos qué ya ha rechazado tres peticiones de matrimonio y aunque a nosotros no nos importa eso, no es sociablemente aceptable y podría ser perjudicial para ustedes. Solo lo digo para que medites bien en tu respuesta.

Lysandro se había molestado al oír eso, y estaba a punto de responder pero fue detenido por Agasha.

-Bien señores, después de escuchar sus palabras, es mi deber responder adecuadamente a su petición. Y lo que ha dicho es muy cierto, ya he rechazado tres peticiones de matrimonio en estos últimos años, pero no fue por mero capricho, sino porque no me sentía lista para dar ese paso, inclusive ahora tengo miedo, pero sé que los años han estado pasando y que es casi improbable qué reciba otra propuesta tan favorable para mi y para mi padre. Por eso he rezado todas las noches a los dioses para que me den sabiduría y pueda tomar la decisión correcta.

Lysandro había empalidecido al oír estas palabras de boca de su hija ¿Acaso iba a aceptar esa propuesta aún en contra de sus sentimientos?

Ajax tenía una sonrisa grabada en sus labios, había logrado doblegar el orgullo de la hermosa castaña.

-Bueno, entonces solo nos queda determinar una fecha para los desponsales y arreglar los detalles que falten. En hora buena hijos míos. -La sonrisa de Stefan solo era opacada por la que tenía Ajax.

-Perdone mi descortesía señor Pride, pero me gustaría que me permitiera continuar y dar mi respuesta como es debido.

-Claro hija mía, no hay problema alguno. Eres muy inteligente, eso será muy bueno para la crianza de sus hijos.

Agasha contuvo las ganas de vomitar al oír eso, y se las arreglo para dedicar una disimulada sonrisa que el hombre interpretó como pena.

-Bien, gracias a la benevolencia de los dioses, me di cuenta de algo muy importante. Si bien el miedo me había llevado a rechazar las propuestas anteriores, había algo más importante que me impedía corresponder esos sentimientos.

Hizo una pausa antes de continuar para mirar a su papá, quien le asintió en respuesta a su silenciosa pregunta.

-Y es por esa misma razón qué, pese a todos los elogios qué me han brindado y a la promesa de un buen futuro para mí y para mi papá... debo rechazar su propuesta.

Lysandro dejó escapar un suspiro lleno de alivio.

-Querida mía, se muy bien que tus palabras son solo para probar mis sentimientos y también para castigarme por el incidente del día anterior. Pero has de saber que no me rendiré ante tu negativa, sino que al contrario me animas a esforzarme cada día más. -La sonrisa en los labios de Ajax se había transformado en una mueca.

-Estos jóvenes y sus ocurrencias... -Dijo Stefan.

-No, yo no quiero probar tus sentimientos Ajax, ni tampoco estoy castigándote por lo sucedido. Mi respuesta definitiva es no, no quiero y no puedo casarme contigo. Tú nunca me podrás hacer feliz, y yo tampoco podré hacerte feliz.

Los ojos grises del joven brillaron con furia.

-Agasha ¿Estás consiente de lo que estas haciendo? ¡Me estás rechazando, a mí!

-Lamento mucho lastimarte con mi respuesta, pero mi corazón me dicta a actuar así.

-¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué me rechazas?!

-Por qué no puedo casarme contigo cuando mi corazón, mi mente y mi alma le pertenecen a otra persona. No sería justo ni para ti ni para mí.

-¡Por todos los dioses! ¡No puedes seguir aferrada a una tonta ilusión! -La desesperación era palpable en su voz. -¿Acaso quieres terminar solterona igual que la loca del puerto?

-Sí se llegará a dar el caso, no me molestaría en absoluto. La señorita Hallie es una mujer muy valiente.

-¡Qué clase de broma es está! -Stefan estaba más que molesto. -Nosotros no venimos aquí para recibir tal ofensa.

-Vamos Agasha, recapacita. Aceptarme es lo mejor que puedes hacer. -Ajax se acercó intimidantemente a la joven.

Lysandro hizo ademán de interponerse pero el sonido de la puerta abriéndose de golpe los distrajo. En ese instante Shion y Pakia habían irrumpido en la habitación.

-La señorita ha sido muy clara con su respuesta, de modo que les pediré de la manera más respetuosa qué salgan de la casa. -El actual Patriarca hablo de forma autoritaria mientras Pakia mantenía abierta la puerta.

-Salgamos de aquí hijo. -La indignación podía leerse en el rostro de Stefan mientras comenzó a caminar.

-¡¿Esto es lo que quieres Agasha?! ¿¡Seguir siendo la comidilla de la aldea!? ¡¿Ser la meretriz del Santuario?! -Exclamó furioso Ajax.

Shion no pudo contenerse y tomándolo del cuello de la camisa lo elevó varios centímetros.

La joven castaña sintió encenderse el cosmos del antiguo caballero dorado y temiendo una tragedia intervino.

-Señor Shion, por favor...

-No voy a permitir que te expreses así de Agasha en mi presencia. -Los rosáceos ojos del Patriarca miraron fijamente al joven y tras un par de segundos lo soltó bruscamente, provocando que Ajax cayera de bruces.

-Te vas a arrepentir Agasha, ¡Juro por las Erinias qué te vas a arrepentir! - Se levantó rápidamente salió tras su padre dando un portazo.

Inmediatamente las fuerzas abandonaron a la castaña, quien se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas. Lysandro corrió a abrazarla, mientras la joven dejaba qué sus ojos derramaran las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo. Estuvieron así un par de minutos hasta que Agasha pudo controlarse.

-¿Te sientes mejor? -Preguntó mientras le secaba las lágrimas.

-Sí papá, gracias. Gracias también a ustedes, señor Shion y Pakia, gracias por su apoyo. -Su voz aún salia entrecortada a causa de sus sollozos. -Por favor, díganme la verdad, ¿lo que hice, fue lo correcto?

-Claro que si cariño. -Le acarició tiernamente la cabeza.

-De otro modo hubiese estado muy decepcionado de ti, chiquilla. -Pakia le dedicó una sonrisa.

Agasha miró fijamente a Shion, quien no había respondido a su pregunta.

-Señor Shion... ¿Hice lo correcto?

El aludido le devolvió la mirada y permaneció en silencio durante un par de segundos.

-Agasha, si fue correcto o no, es algo que solo tu puedes juzgar. -La joven bajo la mirada tristemente. -Pero sé que seguiste a tu corazón, de modo que fue la decisión más sabía, y a mi parecer también la correcta.

Se acercó a ella y le tomó de las manos.

-Ya es hora Agasha, tu alma ya está lista. -Los ojos aceitunados se abrieron con asombro. -Ya sabes a dónde ir...

Al instante deposito algo en las manos de la joven y se alejo.

La castaña miró la palma de su mano y ahogó un grito de sorpresa. Sobre su piel descansaba una pequeña mariposa de cristal, idéntica a la que se había encontrado el día anterior. Instintivamente giró la mirada hacia la mesa junto a la ventana, donde reposaba la otra mariposa.

-¿Señor Shion, usted...?

-Anoche recibí la visita de _alguien,_ quien me hizo entrega de esto. Y me pidió que te la entregará en el momento adecuado. Sabes que hacer con ellas ¿cierto?

-Ehh... yo...

-Solo sigue a tu corazón.

Agasha asintió, rápidamente tomó su canasta, su capa y la mariposa qué estaba en la mesa. Antes de abrir la puerta volteó a ver a Lysandro.

-¿Papá...?

-Ve cariño.

Sin decir más salió rápidamente de la casa, dejando a los tres hombres mirando en silencio.

-¿Señor Shion qué fue lo que pasó? -Lysandro aún no entendía nada.

-Digamos que Agasha se ha ganado el aprecio de alguien muy especial.

* * *

 **Tadaaa**

 **Antes que nada, nuevamente les debo una disculpa por no haber subido antes el capítulo, pero ya saben, complicaciones de la vida…**

 **Y pues todavía tenemos fic pa´l rato. Dios sabe que no pensaba extenderme tanto, pero no puedo ir en contra de mi naturaleza, soy una verdolaga.**

 **Y pues las cosas se descontrolaron bastante, pero prometo que arreglaré todo. Solo espero que no los confunda con mis loqueras.**

 **Como anécdota graciosa, debo decirles que este capítulo lo escribí por entero en una junta sindical donde supuestamente debía de estar atenta a los acuerdos, pero meh… La inspiración vino a mi (no me pregunten de qué trato la reunión xD)**

 **Agradezco nuevamente a todos aquellos que se tomaron el tiempo de dejarme un review, a los que me pusieron como favoritos y en alertas, los amo *inserte corazón aquí* Gracias tambien a todos los que se pasan a leer mi historia, la he creado con mucho cariño.**

 **Ya saben, cualquier duda, sugerencia, aclaración, felicitación, tomatazo virtual o amenaza de muerte (ok no) son bien recibidas…**

 **Gracias por leer**

 **Ezarelle :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Los personajes y la historia de The Lost Canvas pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi. Fic sin fines de lucro.**

 **Capítulo IV.** _ **Hasta el final de mis días.**_

* * *

-¿Señor Shion qué fue lo que pasó? -Lysandro aún no entendía nada.

-Digamos que Agasha se ha ganado el aprecio de alguien muy especial.

Los tres hombres se quedaron en silencio durante un par de minutos, hasta que de la casa de al lado una joven mujer de largos cabellos plateados salió presurosamente.

-Buenos días señores.

-Buenos días señorita Leila. -Los tres respondieron a coro.

-Señor Lysandro, ¿qué fue lo ocurrió? ¿Agasha está bien? -Preguntó preocupadamente. -Un cliente me acaba de contar que vio a los Pride salir furiosos de aquí.

-Afortunadamente nada grave señorita. Muchas gracias por su preocupación. Como sea, fue lo correcto. -Lysandro soltó un suspiro lleno de pesar.

-¿Pero fue correcto dejar que Agasha se fuera sola? -Preguntó Pakia

-Sí, creo que esta situación debe afrontarla ella sola. ¿No es así señor Shion?

-Así es. De todos modos hay _alguien_ siempre cuida de Agasha. Como lo llamarían algunas personas, un Ángel de la guarda.

-¿Ángel de la guarda? ¿Cómo de los que hablan en las iglesias? -Preguntó la peliplata.

-Exactamente, de esa misma manera hay alguien que siempre ha cuidado, cuida y cuidará de Agasha. Se los aseguró.

-Bueno, puedo decir que eso me deja tranquilo.

-Pero señor Lysandro, ¿no cree que puedan tomar represalias en contra suya?

-No tiene nada de qué preocuparse. La familia Aricalteris tiene la protección del Santuario.

-Le agradezco mucho su ayuda, pero no creo que sea necesario... -Fue interrumpido por Shion.

-Para nada Lysandro, por favor deje que lo ayudemos. Se lo debo a usted y a Agasha por haber dejado que esta situación llegará tan lejos. Además he promedio velar por el bienestar de toda la villa, pero principalmente por ustedes.

Lysandro se quedó sin palabras y solamente pudo asentir ante lo expuesto por el Patriarca.

-Señor Lysandro, ¿me da permiso de ausentarme por unos minutos? -Preguntó Pakia visiblemente nervioso.

-Es verdad. Con toda la conmoción se me había olvidado, lo lamento Pakia. Permíteme un momento. -Lysandro entró presuroso a la casa y al poco salió llevando un bello ramo de gardenias. -Agasha dejo esto para ti, esperamos que sea del agrado de la dama.

El ex aprendiz de Capricornio dudó un par de segundos mientras todo su rostro era cubierto por el sonrojo.

-Muchas gracias...

-Vamos, vamos. Date prisa y ve a verla. Solo vuelve para la hora de la cena.

El joven pelinegro asintió mientras tomaba el ramo y salió corriendo rumbo al centro de la villa.

-Gracias a Athena esté será un buen año para todos. -Las palabras de Shion les sonaron proféticas tanto a Lysandro como a Leila, qué solo asistieron.

* * *

Detuvo su carrera justo a la salida del pueblo. Se tomó unos segundos para controlar su agitada respiración. Estaba consciente de las señoras qué habían murmurado cuando ella pasó a su lado, pero por alguna extraña razón no se sentía afectada por todo lo que habían dicho de su persona, y hasta se sorprendió que no hicieran mención al reciente incidente con los Pride.

Una vez que se logró sosegar, se quedó un instante pensando sobre su destino, apenas reaccionaba qué había emprendido la carrera sin siquiera saber a dónde dirigirse. El señor Shion le había dicho que siguiera su corazón, pero no sabía lo que eso significaba. Se mantuvo en silencio durante unos segundos hasta que decidió ir primeramente al invernadero.

Cuándo llegó, se encaminó a la orilla del río, y sin saber por qué cortó las rosas más hermosas. Una vez que llenó su canasta, tomó la abrupta vereda qué conducía al Santuario. Un sentimiento de nostalgia punzo su corazón, hacía mucho tiempo que no usaba ese camino. Recordaba qué era su atajo secreto para subir cuando la enviaban a cortar las flores.

Conforme se iba acercando a su destino, mayor era sus ansias de estar ahí, su corazón se lo pedía a gritos.

El atajo la llevaba directamente entre los templos de Géminis y Cáncer. Los soldados la miraron extrañados al verla llegar por ese camino, pero no le prestaron mucha atención. Tras darse una pausa para recobrar el aliento, subió las escaleras qué llevaban a los siguientes templos. Sin embargo cuando estaba por atravesar la casa de Virgo sintió una especie de llamado, deshizo lo andado y se quedó mirando la dirección en dónde tenía esa sensación. Era el camino que llevaba al cementerio del Santuario.

Sin dejar que las dudas se apoderaran de su corazón, continuó caminando hasta que se detuvo frente a una gran lápida. Durante estos últimos tres años había intentado evitar ir a ese lugar. Sintió cómo todos los sentimientos que había intentado ocultar se derramaban de su corazón.

Sin saber de dónde sacar fuerzas, colocó cuidadosamente las flores que había traído junto a las dos mariposas de cristal frente a la fría piedra de la lápida y acarició el nombre que estaba grabado en ella.

-Mi corazón me ha guiado hasta aquí, con usted. -Dijo con un suspiro. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y comenzó a derramar lágrimas. -Esto es muy difícil, pero tengo que ser honesta conmigo misma y con usted. Todo este tiempo he intentado negarme a lo que mi corazón me gritaba, creyendo tontamente qué de esa manera mitigaría el dolor. Pero no fue así, todo fue en vano, ya que cada día que pasa, mis sentimientos se hacen más grandes junto con mi dolor.

Una suave brisa comenzó a soplar, haciendo flotar algunos de los pétalos de las rosas.

-Desde aquel día lluvioso, cuando usted me protegió con su capa, desde el preciso instante en el que mire por primera vez la inmensidad de sus ojos azules, me perdí en ellos. Aunque también debo de decirle que después de sus palabras, llegue a creer que usted era una persona maleducada y grosera. No fue hasta cuando mi papá me contó su historia, que me di cuenta de lo equivocada qué estaba. Y fue así como nació mi admiración por usted. Y creció día tras día, al ver la determinación con la que luchaba por sus ideales.

Un viento arrastró los pétalos desde la doceava casa formando un suave remolino.

-Pero en esa ocasión, cuando me obsequió aquella hermosa rosa, algo más fuerte que la admiración qué le profesaba comenzó a nacer en mi corazón. Más tuvo que llegar ese día funesto, ese día que marcaba el inicio de la temible guerra. Y cumpliendo con su juramento de protegernos, peleó contra aquel espectro. Fue en ese momento en el que me di cuenta de mi propia inutilidad, no pude hacer nada por mi papá y mucho menos por usted. Solo me quede parada ahí, viendo como luchaba usando hasta la última gota de su sangre, y yo no pude hacer nada para evitarlo. Ni siquiera fui capaz de brindarle un poco de consuelo en sus últimos momentos.

El llanto de la joven le había cerrado la garganta. Estaba tan sumida en sus sentimientos que no sintió que el viento había arreciado tanto que los pétalos giraban alrededor de sus cabellos.

Permaneció varios minutos con el rostro escondido entre sus manos intentando silenciar sus sollozos, de modo que no se dio cuenta del momento en el que ambas mariposas de cristal se habían iluminado con una luz mística.

-Señor Albafica yo... -Exclamó mientras postraba su rostro en el suelo y cerraba sus puños en el verde pasto.

No había terminado su frase cuando sintió un suave toque en su hombro. Un delicado y nostálgico aroma invadió el ambiente. Instintivamente levantó el rostro y lo que halló ante su mirada la dejó sin aliento.

Ante ella se erguía, con una sutil sonrisa que revelaba su desconcierto, el dueño de sus pensamientos. Los ojos aceitunados se abrieron con asombro al tiempo que se inundaban de lágrimas.

-Señorita... -La voz del joven sonaba torpe a causa del aturdimiento.

Sin pensar ni mediar las consecuencias, la castaña corrió y lo abrazo mientras derramaba el nudo de llanto que tenía en el pecho.

El caballero se sorprendió por la forma de actuar de la joven que tenía frente al él. Estaba a punto de alejarla de si, cuando un extraño sentimiento invadió su corazón. Se permitió disfrutar del suave toque de la jovencita solo por un instante, antes de ponerla en peligro. La cercanía de la castaña le permitía percibir un suave aroma que lo llenaba de nostalgia.

Suavemente se alejó de ella y la miró a los ojos. Sintió tristeza al recordar la última vez que vio una mirada tan inocente y llena de dulzura. Fue entonces cuando recordó que ese aroma tan familiar era el mismo que desprendía su capa el día que luchó contra aquel juez, y qué esa era la capa con la que había cubierto a aquella linda niña ese día lluvioso.

-¿A-Agasha? -Susurro en un hilo de voz.

La jovencita asintió mientras gruesos lagrimones caían por sus sonrojadas mejillas.

-Señor Albafica...

Obedeciendo a sus sentimientos e ignorando a su razón, el caballero se dejó envolver nuevamente por el cálido abrazo de la castaña mientras intentaba descifrar la maraña de emociones que tenía en ese momento. Cuando logró pensar objetivamente, una duda lo asalto provocando que se pusiera en guardia.

-Espera por favor ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? ¿Cómo es que estoy aquí, si yo...?

La mencionada bajo la mirada demostrando su ignorancia.

-Lo lamento, he sido muy descortés. -Miró atentamente a su alrededor. -¿Estamos en el Santuario, verdad?

Agasha iba a responder, pero fue interrumpida por el antiguo caballero de Aries.

-Veo que he llegado a tiempo. -Agasha miró sorprendida al joven, ya que en vez de sus típicas ropas de Patriarca, vestía su antiguo traje de aprendiz.

-¡Señor Shion! -El rubio se acercó a la pareja y en un gesto cariñoso, qué no pasó desapercibido por el peliazul, le revolvió juguetonamente el pelo a la florista.

-Pequeña, ¿Te puedo robar a mi amigo un momento? -Agasha asintió. -Bien, no tardaremos.

Albafica siguió a su antiguo compañero en silencio. Cuando se alejaron a una prudente distancia, detuvieron su caminar. Un silencio abrumador se apoderó del ambiente durante un par de minutos.

El peliazul miró interrogante a su compañero, quien esbozaba una sonrisa. Antes de que tuviera tiempo de reaccionar, Shion lo había rodeado en un fraternal abrazo.

-¿Qué haces? ¡Suéltame! -Exclamó al tiempo que se soltaba de su agarre.

-Tranquilo amigo. Mira, no me ha pasado nada. La señora Perséfone ha sido muy considerada.

-Vamos, explícame qué es lo que está sucediendo, porque no entiendo absolutamente nada.

-Lo sé, y es por eso que quise hablar contigo antes de que continuaras con Agasha.

* * *

-Señor Albafica, ¿el señor Shion ya se ha retirado?

-Sí, dijo que tenía algunas cosas que hacer.

-Aún no puedo creer que usted este aquí.

-Yo no comprendo muy bien todo lo que ha sucedido. -Expresó el caballero mientras tomaba asiento en el pasto. -Pero una cosa tengo en claro y es que debo agradecerte por todo lo que has hecho por mí, aún después de lo que sucedió.

-No tiene nada que agradecer, al contrario, yo debo de darle las gracias por habernos protegido de aquel espectro. -La joven tímidamente tomó asiento al lado del peliazul.

-Ahora que mencionas eso, debo de pedirte que me aclares algo. -Volteó a ver seriamente a su acompañante.

-¿Qué cosa señor Albafica?

-Verás...

 _Flashback_

 _Ptolomea, Primera Prisión._

 _Inframundo._

-Vaya, vaya. Pero miren a quién tenemos aquí. -La burla resonó por toda la amplia edificación. El albino sonrió mordazmente. -Es todo un placer caballerito.

-Tsk...

-Albafica de Piscis, se bienvenido a mis dominios. -Minos se levantó de su estrado tomando el gran libro que reposaba sobre la mesa y caminó en su dirección. -Tengamos una amena reunión.

-Déjate de tonterías y has tu trabajo.

-Jaja, tan estoico cómo siempre. -Abrió el gran tomo y comenzó a hojearlo. -Veamos, Albafica de Piscis, caballero de la orden de oro, bla, bla, bla. Tus pecados son, haber matado a personas y seres inocentes, desafiar los decretos divinos e inmiscuirse en asuntos que solo atañen a los dioses.

-Pero... -El aludido intento repelar ante lo expuesto, pero el juez continuó.

-¡Ahahah~! Pero esos solo son los delitos que cualquier caballero comete por el simple hecho de serlo, ahora veamos qué pecados cometiste como ser humano. Orgullo, altanería, envidia, celos, además de que dañaste a muchas personas con tu actitud... Personas que fueron atraídas hacia ti, debido a tu lindo rostro. - Siseo la última frase.

Albafica contuvo las ganas de golpearlo.

-Y por si fuera poco, heriste a quién solo se acercó a ti para brindarte su amistad, lastimaste un corazón puro. -Dijo con fingido pesar mientras negaba con la cabeza. -Lo que me recuerda que tengo cuentas pendientes con aquella chiquilla de la rosa.

-A ella no tienes por qué involucrarla en esto. -La paciencia del caballero estaba llegando a su límite.

-Jaja, tranquilo Piscis, ya llegará el momento en que pueda desquitarme con aquella malcriada.

-¿Desquitarte? ¿De qué estás hablando Minos?

-Ah, es cierto que no te enteraste de lo que tu florecilla hizo. -Camino al rededor del caballero. -La muy tontita osó burlarse de mí llamándome idiota...

-Jé, Agasha es muy valiente. -Albafica sonrió con orgullo.

-Sí, sí, cómo sea. Valiente y tonta. Pero si Aries no hubiera interrumpido me habría encargado de bajarle los humos a esa chiquilla impertinente.

-Pero gracias a Athena, Shion llegó a tiempo.

-Mmm... Qué interesante. -El albino lo miró fijamente por unos segundos, para después cerrar de golpe el libro y dirigirse hacia la puerta que estaba detrás de él. -Bien, continuemos.

-¿Acaso no vas a continuar con el juicio?

-Bah, eso es un mero protocolo. Realmente todos ustedes ya tienen un lugar asignado, de modo que no importa el juicio. Y a decir verdad tengo pereza hacer toda esta parafernalia.

El peliazul lo miró extrañado, pero camino hacia el juez quien tenía la puerta abierta.

-Albafica de Piscis -Dijo a modo de despedida. -volvamos a enfrentarnos en la próxima Guerra Santa.

 _Fin del flashback._

-Ese espectro, Minos, elogió tu coraje y valentía. -Los ojos cobalto se posaron en la delicada figura que estaba a su lado.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, pero dime ¿Cómo fue qué lo llamaste idiota?

-Bueno, es que él se burló de usted, yo me moleste y le grité que un espectro nunca podría vencer a un caballero. -Nerviosamente comenzó a jugar con el listón de su vestido.

-Fuiste muy inconsciente, no quiero ni imaginarme lo que hubiera sucedido si Shion no llegaba a tiempo. Debes de pensar bien antes de actuar.

-Sí, lo sé. -La joven bajo la mirada avergonzada por las palabras de Albafica. Inconscientemente se preguntó qué pensaría el caballero de la situación con Ajax Pride.

-Pero debo de reconocer que estoy de acuerdo con ese juez, fuiste muy valiente Agasha.

-Gra-gracias. -La joven volteó rápidamente intentando ocultar su sonrojo.

Nuevamente se quedaron en silencio mirando a las nubes moverse a través del cielo azul. El caballero intentaba poner en orden sus pensamientos y entender lo que sucedía, mientras que la castaña se debatía entre platicarle al joven lo sucedido o no.

-Se-señor Albafica, yo quisiera pedirle su opinión sobre algo.

-¿Sobre qué? -El tono de voz de la pequeña lo había intrigado.

 _-_ Bien, verá. Hace unos días, mientras realizaba una entrega de flores... -Agasha comenzó a relatarle todo lo que había ocurrido. El semblante de Albafica iba cambiando a medida que ella avanzaba en su relato, de modo que al finalizar la historia, la rabia era palpable en el rostro del joven.

-¡¿Pero cómo se atreve?! ¡Voy a dejarle un par de cosas en claro! -Exclamó furioso mientras se levantaba encaminándose hacia la salida.

-No señor Albafica, no es necesario. -Suavemente lo tomo de la mano provocando una nueva marea de sensaciones en el joven. -El señor Shion ya le ha marcado un alto.

Al oír eso, el caballero experimento una mezcla confusa de emociones, primeramente sintió alivio al saber que Shion había cumplido con su palabra y protegía a Agasha, pero también envidiaba el privilegio de su amigo de poder velar por ella. Cuánto deseo en ese momento poder ser él quien cuidará de la joven.

-Ya veo. Me alegra saber que Shion ha estado al pendiente de ti. -Intento disimular su confusión.

-Sí, él es muy bueno. A pesar de que se encuentra muy ocupado con todas las cosas que tiene que hacer, siempre está atento a nosotros.

 _-_ ¿Y qué cosas hace?

-Bueno, en verdad no se decirle a ciencia cierta, pero siempre tiene muchos papeles que atender. Supongo que es el trabajo normal del Patriarca...

-Espera, ¿Shion es el nuevo Patriarca? -Preguntó sorprendido. -No me dijo nada al respecto.

-Sí. Él, el señor Dohko, el señor Yato y la señorita Yuzuriha fueron los únicos que regresaron.

-Ya veo. -La mirada del joven se ensombreció. -Fue una gran pérdida, pero valió la pena por mantener a salvo a toda la humanidad.

Agasha solo lo miró con tristeza sin saber que decir para hacerlo sentir mejor. Albafica se dio cuenta y le sonrió.

-No me mires de esa manera, ni te sientas mal. Después de todo ese es nuestro destino al ser caballeros.

-Lo sé, pero para usted debe de ser difícil manejar todo esto.

-Quizá, sin embargo no debemos perder nuestro tiempo hablando de cosas tristes. Mejor cuéntame que ha pasado en la villa en estos años. ¿Qué edad tienes ahora?

-Este año cumpliré dieciséis.

-Así que han pasado tres años desde entonces. ¿Tu cumpleaños es en Septiembre, verdad? -Ante el asentimiento de la joven continuó. -Lamento no poder estar para felicitarte.

-No, no piense en ello. El que usted este aquí es el mejor regalo que pude haber recibido.

El peliazul se sonrojo ante la respuesta de la florista.

-¿Y-y qué más a ocurrido?

Continuaron conversando durante horas, Agasha le contó todo lo que había ocurrido en Rodorio, cómo los habitantes habían levantado de nuevo la aldea, las nuevas familias que se habían instalado, el apoyo que Shion les había brindado.

Albafica escuchaba atentamente y sonreía ante los comentarios de la pequeña. Había olvidado la última vez que se había sentido tan feliz y tranquilo. Sin embargo una duda seguía rondando sus pensamientos. Cuando la florista guardo silencio, aprovechó el momento.

-Por favor, respóndeme algo.

-Claro que sí señor Albafica.

-Dime ¿Exactamente qué fue lo que deseaste? ¿Querías verme de nuevo?

-Ehh, yo, bueno. -La joven tomó una gran bocanada de aire antes de continuar. -Sí, deseaba verlo una vez más, para agradecerle por todo lo que hizo por nosotros. Quería que mi agradecimiento llegara ante usted.

-Ya veo.

-También puedo preguntarle algo

-Claro que sí.

-Ehh, al principio no me reconoció ¿verdad?

-Siendo sincero no, pero es que en verdad estaba muy confundido.

-Y cómo fue que supo que era yo.

-Pues fue por tus ojos... -Hizo una pausa mientras buscaba las palabras para continuar.

Las nubes bloquearon momentáneamente la luz del sol al tiempo que una suave brisa refrescaba el ambiente haciendo revolotean los cabellos del caballero, robándole una sonrisa a la castaña.

-Pero eso no fue todo. -Una vez que logró sujetar su largo pelo continuó hablando. -También fue tu aroma lo que me ayudó a situarme en la realidad.

-¿Mi aroma? Mmm, huelo a flores y hierbas. Ha de ser porque siempre estoy rodeada de ellas.

-Sí, pero a una en particular. Tu aroma es de rosas blancas.

-Qué va, usted es el del perfume de rosas.

-Sí, pero mi aroma es de rosas venenosas, manchadas de sangre, y tu fragancia es de rosas puras y limpias. El verdadero aroma de una rosa.

-Gracias señor Albafica. -Las mejillas de la florista se encendieron furiosamente.

-Y recordé que ese perfume impregnaba mi capa durante la batalla contra Minos, y que con esa capa había protegido a una chiquilla qué corría bajo la lluvia. De esa manera supe que eras tú. Aunque me sorprendió ver lo que has crecido en estos años.

-Ahora soy más alta. -Respondió la castaña poniéndose de pie.

-Lo cual es bueno, por un momento llegué a creer que te quedarías así de bajita. -Hizo un ademán a la altura de su pecho.

-No se burle, sé que no voy a ser tan alta como la señorita Yuzuriha, pero tampoco voy a ser una enanita. -Fingió un puchero.

-Pero a mí me parece perfecto qué no seas tan alta.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Por qué?

-Porque así puedo hacer esto.

Albafica soltó el listón qué ataba el pelo de Agasha y lo sostuvo encima de su cabeza mientras la florista brincaba intentando alcanzarlo.

-No, regrésemelo. Mi cabello se va a esponjar.

-Eso quiero verlo. -Le respondió mientras se alejaba de ella. -Vas a tener que brincar más alto si quieres que te lo devuelva.

Jugaron mientras corrían y brincaban por todo el campo. Pese a que Albafica no corría muy rápido, Agasha no le había podido dar alcance y en un inesperado momento, su pie tropezó con una pequeña roca haciéndola rodar cuesta abajo.

El joven peliazul se asustó al oír el sonido seco qué produjo la castaña al golpearse contra el suelo. Rápidamente fue a su lado y la ayudó a ponerse de pie.

-¿Estás bien? ¿No te has hecho daño?

Agasha le respondió con una gran sonrisa al tiempo que colocaba una flor sobre la cabeza del joven.

-Jeje~ Cayó en mi trampa. -Hizo un ademán de victoria.

-¿Pretendes hacerme creer que esa terrible caída fue algo preparado? Mira, si hasta te has raspado la nariz. -Al momento le pellizco el puente de la nariz provocando un escalofrío de dolor en la joven.

-Auch...

-Lo ves, fue un accidente. -Le sonrió amablemente. -¿No te has lastimado más? Tus brazos, tus piernas. ¿Estás bien?

La respuesta de la florista fue una gran sonrisa que terminó contagiando a su compañero. Momentos más tarde, ambos estaban sentados nuevamente sobre el pasto. Agasha estaba entretenida tejiendo varios tallos de flores mientras Albafica la miraba atentamente. No pudo evitar sonrojarse al darse cuenta de que inconscientemente quería memorizar cada gesto que la jovencita hacía.

-Ehh... Oye, al final de cuentas no me dijiste en qué quieres mi opinión.

-Es verdad, lo había olvidado. -Nerviosamente apretó más el delicado tejido.

-Por lo visto eres una señorita muy olvidadiza.

Una tímida sonrisa fue la respuesta de la florista. Se tomó unos minutos para pensar de forma sensata las palabras correctas para reanudar su relato. El caballero la miró y en silencio dejó qué las ideas de la jovencita se aclararan, mientras que las suyas iban girando en un remolino de confusión. ¿Qué problemas tendría Agasha? Sabía que era algo relacionado con aquel tipo, pero ¿hasta dónde había llegado ese asunto? En verdad lamentaba no poder estar para protegerla.

-Es respecto a lo que le platique hace un momento, lo del joven Ajax. -La suave voz lo sacó de su ensimismamiento, sin embargo al oír el nombre de aquel sujeto sintió su sangre hervir.

-Sí, lo suponía... -Gruñó entre dientes.

-Pues bien hoy estuvo en la casa junto con su padre, el señor Stefan. -El peliazul rezó silenciosamente deseando que no fuera lo que pensaba. -Fueron a hablar con mi papá... Para pedir mi mano en matrimonio.

A Albafica se le olvidó cómo respirar al oír eso. No lograba entender por qué esas simples palabras le provocaban un extraño pesar en su corazón.

-¿Y-y tú? -Con voz titubeante logró formular la pregunta que lo carcomía por dentro.

-Yo. -Suspiro antes de continuar. -Esa propuesta era muy conveniente para nosotros, además de que en la aldea no soy bien vista por que ya he rechazado tres peticiones más y también de esa manera evitaríamos los comentarios malintencionados de algunas personas que critican mi amistad con el señor Shion...

Albafica deseo quedarse sordo en ese momento y no escuchar lo que Agasha diría a continuación. Aunque comprendía la presión que ella tenía sobre sus hombros, su mente se negaba a aceptar la realidad.

-Yo rezaba todas las noches a la señorita Athena para pedirle que me diera sabiduría para tomar la decisión correcta.

- _Dudo mucho que esa fuera la decisión correcta. -_ Pensó el peliazul, pero dejó qué la florista continuara hablando.

-Pero ahora tengo dudas respecto a lo que hice. Temo que no haya sido lo mejor.

-Antes de darte mi opinión, respóndeme algo. ¿No fue ese tipo el que te trató mal el otro día? -Ante el asentimiento de la joven continuó. -Bien, entonces ¿Cómo es que siquiera has podido considerar la sola idea de casarte con él?

Agasha se quedó sorprendida al oír la gélida voz del caballero, estaba molesto sin duda alguna, pero por algún motivo sus palabras le dolieron profundamente.

-¿Es que acaso no escuchó lo que le dije? La posición económica de mi familia no me permitía rechazar otra propuesta más, además...

-Te escuché perfectamente, pero aun así, ¿esas son las razones correctas para aceptar una propuesta de ese tipo? Si tú lo consideras así, debo de reconocer y lamentar qué me he equivocado contigo. -Se levantó y volteó el rostro hacia el cielo para evitar ver la reacción de Agasha. -No eres para nada valiente.

-¿Cómo puede juzgarme con tanta crueldad? -Las lágrimas se asomaban a sus ojos. -¿Acaso sabe lo que he tenido que soportar todos estos años? ¿Sabe del dolor que he cargado día tras día? ¿Sabe cuántas veces he deseado no despertar más?

La joven castaña ya no pudo contener su llanto y se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas. Albafica se reprendió a sí mismo por haber sido tan brusco con sus palabras, le lastimaba a un nivel impensable el ver la vulnerabilidad de la castaña.

-Es verdad que no tengo la menor idea de todo lo que has soportado, no sé nada de la soledad que te ha acompañado día tras día. Ignoro todo eso y muchas cosas más, pero si de algo tengo la certeza es que tú eres una persona con un corazón lleno de bondad. Al final de cuentas eres Agasha, bondad, dulzura, amabilidad. Y es por eso que me molesta demasiado el pensar que vas a estar al lado de un tipo como ese.

La florista alzó el rostro al oír las últimas palabras.

-Señor Albafica, ¿usted cree que yo acepte la propuesta del joven Ajax?

-Enunciaste las ventajas que te traería el aceptarla, de modo que deduzco que sí.

Una risita nerviosa escapó de sus labios, y de a poco se transformó en una sonora carcajada. El rostro del caballero era la descripción perfecta de la confusión.

-Señor Albafica, yo... -Logró decir entre risas. -Yo rechace la petición.

El peliazul sintió cómo su alma regresaba a su cuerpo. Las palabras de Agasha habían sosegado la revolución de sentimientos que tenía en ese momento, provocando una nueva avalancha de tranquilidad y alegría. Sin saber cómo dominar su euforia, se sentó nuevamente mientras con sus manos cubría su sonrojado rostro.

-De ninguna manera podría convertirme en la esposa del joven Ajax. -Respondió con una deslumbrante sonrisa. -Yo nunca podría hacerlo feliz y él jamás podría hacerme feliz a mí. Era en eso dónde quería su opinión. ¿Cree que hice lo correcto?

-Claro que sí Agasha, lo más importante siempre será tu felicidad.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio mientras miraban cómo el cielo se iba tiñendo de tonos rojizos anunciando qué el día estaba por llegar a su fin. Agasha supo que nuevamente tendría que decirle adiós al dueño de sus pensamientos. Se animó a juntar valor y repetir la confesión que había estado a punto de hacer momentos antes.

-Señor Albafica, debo de decirle algo...

-Antes déjame hablar a mí. -La interrumpió. -Sé que el tiempo que nos han obsequiado está por terminar, y necesito que me promesas una cosa antes que me marche.

Al oír la seriedad con la que pronunció las palabras solo pudo asentir.

-Hace uno momento dijiste, en medio de tu molestia, que muchas veces has deseado no volver a despertar. -La joven bajo la mirada avergonzada por lo inconveniente que había sido su comentario. -Por favor Agasha, desecha ese pensamiento, y nunca jamás vuelvas a desear algo así.

Para dar más énfasis a sus palabras, le tomó de las manos mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos. Se inclinó para estar a la misma altura qué la castaña.

-Ese día, durante la batalla contra Minos, evite qué la fragancia de Niobe fuera arrastrada por el viento hacia la aldea, también logre detener a los subordinados del juez antes de que llegarán a Rodorio y más tarde baje a la villa para evitar que Minos la destruyera ¿Sabes por qué hice todo eso? ¿Sabes que fue lo que me motivo a hacerlo?

-Su deber cómo caballero de Athena. -Respondió con un hilo de voz.

-Sí, pero también fue el deseo de protegert... de protegerlos a todos ustedes. Dar mi vida fue un sacrificio que haría mil veces más sin pensarlo siquiera, si con ello me aseguro que ustedes están bien. Es por eso que me dolió mucho oírte hablar de esa manera.

Agasha comenzó a derramar amargas lágrimas de dolor, mientras se aferraba fuertemente a esas cálidas manos que la sujetaban con dulzura.

-Agasha -En su voz se notaba la revolución de sentimientos que tenía en ese momento. -Sé que sonará egoísta, pero no podré irme tranquilo si no lo digo.

Las manos del joven comenzaron a temblar ligeramente evidenciando su nerviosismo. No podía recordar la última vez que sintió la calidez de otra persona, sin embargo eso no era precisamente lo que lo tenía en ese estado.

-Necesito y deseo que vivas. Vive por todos aquellos que ya se han ido, vive por el recuerdo de tu madre, por la memoria de la señorita Athena, por todos los caballeros y soldados que murieron para proteger al mundo. -Suavemente la atrajo hacia sí, hasta que sus frentes se tocaron. -Y, por favor Agasha, vive por mí.

La joven sintió su corazón latir desbocadamente al sentir el suave aliento del caballero rozando sus sonrojadas mejillas.

-Prométemelo pequeña, promete qué vivirás día a día agradeciendo por tu vida. Promete que solo pensarás en la muerte cuando ya anciana, estés postrada en tu cama, cansada por los años y rodeada de tus hijos y nietos. Solo hasta en ese momento podrás desear el eterno descanso.

-Señor Albafica, por favor no me pida eso. No puedo hacerlo, no puedo olvidar todo lo que ha sucedido y continuar con normalidad, no si usted no está conmigo.

-Agasha, yo siempre voy a estar contigo, aunque no puedas verme ten por seguro que mi presencia siempre te acompañará. Pero prométeme que desecharás ese pensamiento, tienes que vivir. Vive y se feliz.

Se quedaron en silencio durante un par de minutos, Albafica miraba atentamente el delgado rostro de la joven quien con los ojos cerrados luchaba por contener las lágrimas.

-También quiero que olvides definitivamente esa idea tuya de ingresar como doncella al servicio del Santuario. -La joven alzó la mirada sorprendida. -Lo sé pequeña, sé que esa idea ha rondado tu mente estos últimos días. Pero también debes desecharla.

-Eso lo pensé como una forma de escapar a la realidad, pero no sería capaz de hacerlo.

-No Agasha, tú debes de vivir plenamente. Se feliz, encuentra a esa persona especial, que sea digno de merecerte, y forma con él una familia.

-No, eso no, yo nunca podría estar junto a alguien que no sea us...

-Sí, sí podrás. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque eres valiente, y de la misma forma en cómo has superado otras cosas, podrás dejar atrás el pasado y seguir adelante. Pero primero debes de deshacerte de esos pensamientos negativos.

-¿Acaso quiere que me olvide de usted? ¿Qué borre de mi mente su presencia? -Preguntó mientras gruesas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

-No, de ninguna manera quiero que te olvides de mí. Solamente te pido que aprendas a vivir a un con los recuerdos. Que olvides todo el dolor y solo conserves la alegría de esos años. -Le soltó de las manos y suavemente la atrajo en un repentino abrazo.

Agasha se quedó inmóvil al percatarse de la acción del caballero, su mente no podía procesar lo que estaba sucediendo. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa mientras sus manos se movían aferrándose a la espalda del joven.

-Se lo prometo señor Albafica, le prometo que viviré día a día dando lo mejor de mí. Le prometo que me aferrare a su recuerdo para ser feliz. -Hundió su rostro en el pecho del peliazul aspirando su aroma, queriendo grabarlo con fuego en su memoria.

-Gracias Agasha, muchas gracias.

Ambos se aferraron el uno al otro fuertemente, deseando que ese instante se prolongara para siempre. Poco a poco comenzaron a aparecer etéreas motas de luz que danzaban con los últimos rayos del sol. Agasha abrió los ojos y vio que el inevitable momento estaba por llegar, de modo que se aferró aún más al ver cómo esos minúsculos haces de luz iban desvaneciendo lentamente la figura del caballero. Haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas, logró detener su llanto y dedicarle una gran sonrisa al joven.

El viento sopló levantando los pétalos de las rosas, creando una escena similar a la ocurrida tres años atrás. Entre brillantes destellos la silueta de Albafica fue desapareciendo hasta fundirse con la luz. En ese preciso instante, Agasha sintió una suave caricia en su mejilla, sus rodillas dejaron de sostenerla mientras que las lágrimas fluían libremente por su rostro.

-¡Señor Albafica lo amo! -Gritó al viento, deseando que su caballero escuchará sus palabras. -¡Lo amo y lo amaré hasta el final de mis días!

* * *

 **Hola *Sale de su lúgubre cueva y se asoma tímidamente* nuevamente heme aquí. Les presento el que oficialmente es el último capítulo de esta historia, pero como ya lo prometí *sonido de tambores* tendrá un pequeño epílogo.**

 **Debo de confesarles qué en mi (corta, demasiada corta) vida aquí, éste ha sido el capítulo qué más me ha costado escribir. Y es que es difícil manejar a Alba en estas circunstancias. Quería que, siendo consiente de todo lo que ha sufrido Agasha, fuera amable con ella, pero mi mayor temor era qué quedara muy Occ. Pero en fin, este es el resultado final y espero que sea de su agrado.**

 **Por cierto, en el capítulo anterior no mencioné que la escena de Shion dejando una fresa sobre la caja de Pandora de Piscis fue inspirada en Erikawaii95, a quien pertenece la idea de que a Albafica le gustan estas frutillas.**

 **Agradecimientos especiales a Ambrosine-Mink quien me ayudó muchísimo a superar todos mis temores. También le dedicó este capítulo a Erikawaii95 por el hermoso cosplay qué hizo de nuestra amada OTP *Insertar un millón de corazones aquí*.**

 **Gracias a InatZiggy-Stardust (senpai), Ambrosine-Mink, Kevin-Levin11, Jin-Kazama6, Lexia Konayev Z. W, Cure berry, karlicm, Erikawaii95, Aylin, mil gracias por sus bello reviews, ¡Ya son 23! ¡No puedo creerlo! :´)**

 **Aprovecho esta oportunidad para hacerles una consulta, ¿les gustaría conocer cómo son físicamente mis OC's (Adrienne, Nicolette, Ajax, Hallie, Leila, Dianthe y los que se añadan en el futuro)? Y si fuera así, ¿preferirían qué me creará una cuenta en Deviantart o una página en Facebook? Aunque debo aclarar que creo que mis dibujos no alcanzan el nivel de Deviantart :`D. Pero díganme que opinan de esta locura. Por cierto, si desean saber cómo dibujo, pos la portada es un buen ejemplo por que sí, yo la hice (conunatabletaquemeprestaronporquesoypobre ;_;)**

 **Sé que muchos estaban esperando a que Alba hiciera su aparición, espero que éste capítulo haya cumplido con las expectativas que tenían. También soy consciente de que más de uno se sentirá desilusionado ya que su aparición solo fue momentánea, pero como les mencioné en el primer capítulo, esta historia está relacionada con otra más grande en la que estoy trabajando, de modo que algunas incoherencias de éste fic serán explicadas más adelante... ¿O tal vez no?**

 **También les ofrezco una disculpa, ya que se suponía que esto iba de romance, but esto es lo más que puedo hacer. En verdad soy demasiado sosa para el romance y la comedia.**

 **Pero en fin, ya saben, dudas, comentarios, opiniones, reclamos, tomatazos y amenazas de muerte son bien recibidas.**

 **Nos leemos pronto.**

 **Ezarelle fuera *Corre a esconderse en su cueva***


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Los personajes y la historia de The Lost Canvas pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi. Fic sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

 **Epílogo.** _ **En otra vida, en otro tiempo.**_

Un joven rubio estaba entretenido leyendo varios pergaminos que había encontrado en la amplia biblioteca. Tan entretenido estaba qué no se percató de las figuras que habían aparecido en la entrada de la habitación.

-Pero vaya, en verdad que mal gusto tiene mi hermana, esta habitación es demasiado aburrida. -Shion volteó rápidamente al escuchar eso.

-Señora, señores. -El Patriarca hizo una reverencia a la hermosa mujer rubia acompañada por seis jóvenes de similar apariencia qué la dama. -Disculpen la descortesía, no sabía que vendrían.

-Ya, tranquilo cariño. No es necesario tanto protocolo, después de todo ésta es una visita no oficial. -Con un elegante gesto la hermosa fémina tomó asiento en un sillón, siendo secundada por su séquito.

-¿Puedo ofrecerles algo de beber?

-Una copa de ambrosía está bien, también para mis niños. -Los rojos labios se curvaron en una seductora sonrisa.

-En verdad lo lamento, pero en el Santuario no contamos con esa bebida.

-Jajajaja~ Tranquilo querido mío, sólo estaba bromeando. Estamos bien así, gracias.

-¿Y a qué debemos el honor de disfrutar de su presencia? -Preguntó mientras recobraba la compostura.

-Vamos cariño, se bien que sabes por qué estamos aquí. Queremos saber cómo estuvo todo. -La rubia movió juguetonamente sus piernas.

-Claro, he preparado este informe por escrito dónde describo a detalle todos los sucesos. -Le ofreció unos papeles que la mujer tomó mirándolo con cierto fastidio.

-¡En verdad eres aburrido Aries! Muy apuesto, pero aburrido. Guárdate esos informes para la sosa de mi hermanita, a mi cuéntame como paso todo. Eso sí, lo quiero con lujo de detalles.

-Bueno, siendo así entonces. -Jaló una silla y se sentó frente a ella.

-Vamos mis niños tomen asiento acá, que este guapo caballero nos va a contar cómo terminó nuestro maravilloso plan. -Los jóvenes hicieron lo que su madre les indicó, cuatro de ellos con gran alegría mientras que los dos restantes con evidente desánimo.

-Sí me lo permite señora, puedo traer más asientos para los señores.

-Ya te he dicho que no hay necesidad de tanto protocolo, no me llames "Señora" qué me haces sentir vieja, sólo dime por mi nombre, o algunos de mis muchos nombres.

Tras dudar un par de segundos, Shion respondió.

-¿Le parece bien _Citerea_?

-Me parece perfecto...

* * *

Los últimos rayos del sol aún lograban filtrarse por entre las copas de los árboles iluminando el camino. La joven castaña caminaba rápidamente aprovechando los escasos momentos de luz. Justo había cruzado la entrada de la villa cuando la luna se asomó majestuosa entre el oscuro lienzo de la noche.

Gracias a la luz que los faroles proyectaban logró ver a una silueta conocida que caminaba un poco más adelante. Apresurando sus pasos pudo darle alcance en poco tiempo.

-¿Apenas de regreso? -El aludido ignoró el cuestionamiento. La castaña lo miró fijamente. El joven estaba totalmente ido en ese momento y sólo una sonrisa tonta se dibujaba en su rostro.

Agasha se detuvo un par de segundos para tomar aire al tiempo que levantaba su canasta por sobre su cabeza.

-¡Señor Pakia! -Gritó mientras golpeaba al joven con su improvisada arma.

-¡Por todos los dioses! ¡Agasha! -El pobre pelinegro fue sacado abruptamente de su ensoñamiento. -No me asustes así.

-Tengo rato hablándole, pero claro, usted andaba pensando en vaya a saber Athena qué. -Respondió mientras caminaban juntos.

-Jeje. Bueno, cambiando de tema, ¿qué horas son éstas para que usted apenas vaya de regreso señorita?

-Yo también podría preguntarle lo mismo ¿No? -Le guió un ojo mientras le señalaba. -Pero en mi defensa, tenía que aprovechar mi regalo hasta el final.

-Bueno, supongo que no tengo por qué entender eso. Cómo sea, démonos prisa.

-¡Por amor de Athena!

-¿Qué pasó? -El ex aprendiz se sobresaltó al oír la exclamación de la florista.

-No terminé de preparar la cena. -La florista emprendió la carrera seguida por el joven.

Momentos más tarde llegaron a la casa sin aliento, tras tomar aire en la puerta se adentraron llevándose una gran sorpresa.

En la cocina se encontraban Lysandro y la señorita Leila terminando las últimas preparaciones de la cena mientras platicaban muy animadamente.

-Cariño, Pakia, han llegado a tiempo.

-Buenas noches señorita Leila.

-Buenas noches mi niña, vamos siéntate, descansa un poco, tu también Pakia.

-Papá, disculpame por haberme demorado tanto.

-No te preocupes por eso cariño, como ves la cena ya casi está lista. Por cierto, ¿por qué traes tu pelo suelto? ¿Perdiste el listón?

Al oír la pregunta de su papá instintivamente se llevó las manos hacia su cabello, dándose cuenta de que en verdad lo traía suelto.

-Se llevó mi listón. -Sus mejillas se enrojecieron al recordar todo lo que había pasado.

-¿Quién linda? -Preguntó Lysandro mientras terminaba de picar las verduras.

-Ah, es que... Bueno, se trata de la sorpresa de la qué hablaba el señor Shion.

-Ya veo. Cómo sea, es una lástima, ese listón era especial.

-¿Especial? -Su tono de voz delataba su culpabilidad.

-Bueno algo así ¿no te he contado la historia?

-No, o al menos no la recuerdo.

-Bueno, cuando eras una bebé, un comerciante del Oriente nos lo vendió. Dijo que en su tierra natal los tejen en honor de los dioses para pedir su protección, qué el tejido representa el curso de la vida. Y tu mamá lo compró para ti cómo un amuleto.

-Vaya, lamento haberlo perdido.

-No te preocupes, después de todo es sólo un listón.

-Además está linda señorita tiene muchos protectores. -Leila le sonrió amablemente.

-Bueno entonces falta esperar a que llegue el señor Shion y podremos cenar todos juntos.

-¿El señor Shion nos acompañará? ¿Usted también señorita Leila?

-Bueno, si no te molesta...

-¡Claro que no! Es genial, mientras más seamos va a ser mejor.

-Bueno, entonces llevemos esto a la mesa.

* * *

-Y en resumen eso fue todo lo que pasó. Tuve que hablar con él para explicarle las cosas antes de que continuara con ella, está de más decir que estaba muy desconcertado y confundido.

-Já, y no es para menos. Y ahora que lo recuerdo, hay algo que debo comentarte.

-Dígame señora, digo Citerea.

-Pues veras, hace unos momentos, cuando visite a mi hermana para pedirle que nos prestará el alma de tu amigo, vimos algo muy curioso. -La diosa cambio su usual mirada coqueta por una de seriedad.

-Madre, ¿considera prudente el contarlo? -Un joven de largo y lacio pelo rubio la interrumpió.

-Sí querido Anteros. Creo que no sólo es prudente, si no también importante que le cuente.

-Bien, cómo usted quiera madre. Ahora que hemos finiquitado este asunto, con su permiso me retiro, ya no tengo nada más que hacer aquí ¿Vienes Potos?

-Sí claro, madre nos vemos en la mañana. -El joven había estado todo el tiempo jugando con una rama de vid, se levantó y siguió a su hermano.

-Hasta mañana mis amores.

Ambos jóvenes salieron del salón dejando a su madre y sus hermanos, quienes intercambiaron miradas.

-Bien, lo que te quería contar es que cuando Perséfone reviso el libro de almas para saber dónde estaba tu amigo, notó un peculiar sello en ella. Ninguna de las dos pudimos averiguar de quién era, de modo que interrogamos al Juez encargado de los juicios, un albino guapísimo por cierto, con unos ojos tan...

-Citerea por favor, no se desvíe del tema.

-Vamos, no te pongas celoso, tu también eres muy atractivo. Por lo visto eso es un requisito para convertirse en caballero, si mi hermanita no está tan perdida. -El rubio solo volteó los ojos. -Bueno bueno, volviendo al tema, interrogamos al Juez, pero tampoco nos supo decir nada respecto al sello.

-¿Y recuerda cómo era?

-Mejor que eso. Peito, cariño por favor dame el dibujo.

Una bella joven de largos rizos castaños le extendió un pequeño trozo de papel. La rubia se lo dio a Shion para que lo examinará.

El símbolo qué estaba dibujado simulaba ser una extraña especie de bastón coronado por un círculo del cual se desprendían dos brazos qué caían a los lados de la base.

-No tengo la menor idea de lo que significa. Nunca he visto algo similar antes.

-Pues no representa a ninguna de las deidades de nuestro panteón, ni siquiera a algún dios menor.

-¿Me permite conservar el dibujo? Me gustaría investigar a fondo esto.

-Claro, no hay problema. Si tienes alguna idea no dudes en contactarme, mantenme al tanto de todo.

-Tenga por seguro que así será.

-Bueno, siendo así entonces nos retiramos. Muchas gracias por todo.

-Al contrario, le agradezco mucho su ayuda. Sin usted nada de esto hubiera sido posible. -Hizo una reverencia hincando su rodilla en el suelo.

-Nos vemos cariño. -La bella diosa desapareció seguida de sus hijos en un gran destello de luz.

-Gracias por todo, diosa Afrodita. -Un suspiro lleno de alivio escapó de sus labios mientras miraba la hora en el reloj que colgaba de la pared. -¡Por amor de Athena! Se me hace tarde.

* * *

Agasha había subido a su habitación a cambiarse de ropa, ya que estaba toda llena de pasto y tierra. Sonrió con melancolía al pasar el cepillo por su largo pelo y mientras se lo ataba en una trenza, desvío su mirada hacia la rústica mesa qué la hacía de tocador.

Sobre la oscura madera descansaba un prístino pañuelo primorosamente doblado. Con sumo cuidado desenvolvió cada esquina de la tela, dejando ver un puñado de pétalos secos. A pesar de que ya hacía varios años que se habían marchitado, aún conservaban su delicada fragancia. Sonrió con melancolía mientras volvía a doblar la tela para depositarla en su lugar. Tras terminar de arreglarse, bajo al pequeño comedor donde ya todos estaban reunidos esperándola.

Al entrar le regalo una dulce sonrisa a Shion, quien ya se encontraba sentado a la mesa. Cuando todos tomaron su lugar, comenzaron a servirse sus platos y a comer mientras conversaban animadamente. El centro de toda plática era Pakia, y a través de bromas y chantajes querían presionarlo para que contará cómo le había ido.

Cuándo Agasha le cuestionó por la respuesta de Dianthe, las mejillas del ex aprendiz de Capricornio se colorearon de un rojo intenso. Las risas no se hicieron esperar por parte de todos los presentes.

-Bien Pakia, ahora deben de fijar una fecha para la boda. -Entre risas Lysandro logró hablar. -También tienen que pensar qué tipo de ceremonia quieren.

-Eso es verdad. -Shion retomó su voz habitual. -Tú como miembro inactivo del Santuario tienes derecho a solicitar la licencia para celebrar tu boda allí, pero no sabemos que desea la novia, quizá quiera hacerlo en algún otro templo de otro dios.

-¿O quizá en la catedral de Rodorio? He visto que muchas parejas celebran sus bodas ahí. -Leila opinó mientras se llevaba la taza de té a sus labios.

-Pero eso sería un poco complicado, digo después de todo ni Pakia ni la señorita son congregantes. -Respondió Lysandro.

-Bueno eso no sería un problema, yo podría hablar con el clérigo y pedirle su autorización, después de todo el Santuario está en muy buenos términos con la diócesis local.

-Oh eso es muy bueno... -Leila iba a continuar con los preparativos pero fue interrumpida.

-Por favor deténgase. -El rostro de Pakia había adquirido todos los tonos posibles de rojos. -No hagan planes por adelantado, Dianthe ha aceptado mi cortejo, pero quiero hacer las cosas con calma. Con la bendición de Athena quizá en un futuro podramos retomar esta conversación.

Nuevamente las risas estallaron entre todos mientras continuaban con su cena.

La castaña agradeció en su corazón a todos los dioses por permitirle estar rodeada de las personas a quién tanto quería, y también elevó un agradecimiento a su divino benefactor desconocido, ya que Shion no había querido decirle de quién se trataba, por haberle permitido ver a Albafica una vez más.

- _Se lo juro señor Albafica, viviré día a día agradeciendo a los dioses, pero también viviré amandolo cada día más. Y rezare para que algún día podamos estar juntos._

* * *

 _Ladera del monte Vesubio._

 _Costas de Campania. Italia._

La luna brillaba majestuosamente sobre las aguas del mar Tirreno, bañando con su luz toda la costa. En el horizonte se levantaba gallardo el monte Vesubio, pétreo testigo del paso del tiempo.

La noche transcurría con aparente normalidad, sin embargo repentinamente un ligero temblor sacudió la superficie de la tierra al tiempo que de la boca del coloso se escapaba una enorme fumarola. Los habitantes de la región, acostumbrados a los repentinos movimientos, no le prestaron demasiada atención y continuaron con sus labores.

Sin embargo en las rocosas faldas de la montaña una pequeña grieta se había abierto, dejando ver una gran cueva qué había permanecido sellada por cientos de años. Una luz anaranjada salió de la cueva proyectándose sobre la roca volcánica, al tiempo que una silueta se comenzaba a formar.

* * *

 _Sentier du littoral_

 _Cap Rognoso, Francia._

La oscuridad de la noche comenzaba a desvanecerse paulatinamente mientras que los rayos del sol comenzaban a iluminar las rocas de la playa. Los pescadores anclaban sus pequeñas embarcaciones arrastrando sus redes con el producto de su trabajo.

Un joven adelantándose de su grupo, se dirigió a un grupo de rocas donde guardaba siempre su ropa de cambio, pero al agacharse para tomar sus pertenencias, vio algo que lo sorprendió.

-¡Hey todos, vengan a ver lo que me he encontrado! -Exclamó al tiempo que brincaba de la roca.

Cuándo sus compañeros llegaron vieron lo que su amigo les mostraba.

Tirado sobre la arena estaba un hombre joven, su respiración era bastante irregular, pero al menos se tranquilizaron al confirmar que estaba con vida. Sus largos cabellos negros le caían sobre su rostro, pegándosele a su blanca piel. Sus facciones eran bastante finas. Vestía una elegante camisa blanca sobre la cual llevaba un chaleco oscuro, pantalones del mismo tono y altas botas.

-Oye, amigo ¿Estás bien? -Delicadamente el joven pescador lo movió tratando de obtener una respuesta.

-Aún respira, debemos de darnos prisa y llevarlo con el doctor. -Dijo un hombre de largas barbas grisáceas. -Vamos, traigan los remos y la red, armaremos una camilla para trasladarlo al pueblo.

Los demás pescadores hicieron casos a lo que el mayor había dicho, mientras que él se inclinaba sobre el joven inconsciente.

-Debe de haber naufragado y las corrientes lo arrastraron hasta aquí.

-...lía. -Suavemente susurro el joven mientras que abría lentamente sus párpados dejando ver un par de ojos de un tan azul como el cielo.

-¿Amigo, me puedes oír? -El pescador lo miró asentir y continuó. -¿Cómo te llamas? ¿De dónde eres?

-Me... Me llamo Nathaniel Lafayette. -Respondió en un fluido francés, pero con cierto acento extranjero. -S-soy de... D-de Vienne.

 _-_ Has naufragado, verdad. ¿A dónde te dirigías?

-Grecia...

-Bien, no te preocupes, ahora solo tienes que recuperarte y podrás continuar con tu viaje.

-No... N-necesito llegar cuanto a-antes a Rodorio.

-Nada de eso, lo que sea que tengas que hacer allá puede esperar un par de semanas más. -El hombre de la barba lo levantó cuando vio que sus compañeros regresaban.

-N-no entiende, t-tengo que ir allá para c-cuidarla. -Intentó levantarse de aquella camilla improvisada.

-Sí, sí. Pero primero debes de recuperarte. Andando, vamos.

Dos pescadores tomaron los remos y levantaron al joven que aún emitía débiles protestas, mientras que los demás cargaban con sus demás pertenencias y con la pesca de la noche y todos se encaminaron hacia la entrada al pueblo.

- _Por favor, espérame_ _Agasha_ _... -_ Pensó antes de dejarse llevar por la inconsciencia.

* * *

 **Bien, nuevamente estoy aquí para traerles lo prometido, el epílogo de ésta historia. Aunque, a decir verdad, es más bien una intro a la otra historia en la que he estado trabajando. Cómo pueden ver hay un personaje nuevo qué tendrá gran importancia en la trama… pero la gran duda es ¿de dónde conoce a nuestra querida florista? y ¿qué relación tiene con ella? Les juro que aunque parezca que hice esto bajo el efecto de algún alucinante, no es así… estaba en mis cinco sentidos cabalmente.**

 **Ah y también pudimos saber quienes eran los benefactores de Agasha... Pues sí, fue Afrodita y sus hijos los Erotes, quienes según la mitología, eran ocho: Anteros, dios del amor correspondido y vengador del amor no correspondido; Eros, dios principal del amor (contraparte del anterior); Hedílogos, dios del engatusamiento y la adulación; Hermafrodito, dios del amor heterosexual; Himeneo, dios de las ceremonias de matrimonio; Himero, dios del deseo sexual y el amor no correspondido; Peito, diosa de la seducción y el cortejo; y Potos, dios del deseo, anhelo y nostalgia amorosa. Para esta historia, preferí usar a la Afrodita benévola, qué se compadece de quiénes sufre por amor, dejando de lado su aspecto vengativo y rencoroso.**

 **Y pasando a otras cosas, mil gracias por todo su apoyo. En verdad tenía muchas dudas respecto al anterior capítulo, pero gracias a sus bellos reviews supe que fue de su agrado *cries in yours fellings*. También aprovecho para informarles que *redoble de tambores* ¡Ya tenemos página de Facebook! Para quienes gusten pueden buscarme cómo Ezarelle ( Ezarelle-369508743477763/) *dat creatividad* solo he subido algunos dibujos que ya había hecho anteriormente. La verdad es que he estado algo inactiva, en parte por que debido a las últimas tragedias que han sucedido en mi país lo que menos tenía era inspiración, y también por que estoy tratando con un nuevo estilo de dibujo. Cómo sea, ya tengo lista una imagen de Ajax qué subiré en estos días junto con su ficha técnica. Disculpen las faltas de ortografía, pero en mi defensa diré que he trabajado por completo en este capítulo desde mi móvil, ya que mi lap esta en reparación.**

 **Ah, y antes de que lo olvide. Por si no lo sabían, el título del fic, es por una canción homónima del grupo de k-pop T-ara, la culpa la tuvo SounionNoKoe, quién creo un video con escenas de Alba y Agasha con esa canción de fondo ( /VKUoQqWvbP0) Véanlo, no se arrepentirán.**

 **Nuevamente, un millón de gracias por su apoyo para está historia. Y un pequeño mensaje para aquella personita a la que no le agrada el "género" sobre el que escribo: Recuerda que "El respeto al derecho ajeno, es la paz".**

 **Nos leemos pronto.**

 **Un fuerte abrazo para todos.**

 **Ezarelle fuera :3**


End file.
